Jealous Construction
by Sozoku
Summary: Sequel to “Broken Innocence”. A panic like he’d never known before welled in his throat and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He just became something that he hated all his life. Hints of G&V. New Summary!
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

This is the sequel to Broken Innocence

If you didn't read Broken Innocence, I think you'll lose some of the details on the character's personalities and what they have been through. Although this story won't be confusing, if you didn't read Broken Innocence. 

This is a Yaoi story. Don't like it. Don't read. I'm okay with that, just don't flame me for unknown reasons. This is a month after Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara left. Everyone are still the same ages so no child are going to be born anything so. I don't want to say much because that would ruin the story, but I will give out a little hint to future chapters.

A little taste:

"I have to tell you something. Juunanagou and I--"

"Wait! What are you saying? You're not saying that you're not coming home!"

Another taste:

"You like him better, right? I see! I get it!"

****


	2. Fantasies

Chapter: 1

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

**************************

Was him or was he just paranoid? There was something going around in the house that was confusing Mirai. It was either the loud noise in the night or the strange smell in the gravity room. No, not the smell of sweat, but the smell of sex. That was what Vejita's gravity room smelled like. 

Mirai didn't know who was having sex in there, but he sure wasn't welling to find out. He suspected it was Goku and his father, but they hated it each other, right? They wouldn't be rivals and sex buddies at the same time. Although he did see strange emotions in his father's eyes when Goku was mentioned. Was his father cheating on his mother with his rival? 

"Mirai?" 

He looked up to see his past mother look at him in concern and avoided eye contact with the women. If he didn't look her in the eye then maybe she wouldn't see the pity and sadness. 

"Are you okay? You were zooming out on me." Bulma asked with her hand on her hip. Mirai manage to smile at his mother. 

"I'm alright. I just was thinking of some…Mother?" Mirai called towards Bulma, who was about to leave the room. She turned back to him, questionably and he stared seriously into her blue eyes that looked just like his own. "Do you notice anything…strange going on around the house.

For a moment an unreadable expression crossed her face, but a cheer smile was placed back on. "No, Mirai. Why would you ask?"

Mirai shrugged and turned away from Bulma. "Oh nothing. Just a thought."

"Oh…Okay."

He didn't turn around to see if she left and walked out of the room, grimacing. She knew. She knew about Vejita and Goku and she hide it. Hide it by putting that special mask everyone wears to cover up their emotions. He sighed and rested his head against cool counter in the kitchen. Everyone was putting on mask today, especially Goku. He wore the greatest disguise of them all. A mask of ignorance and happiness. 

Mirai had learned along time ago that the Saiyan was as stupid as he acted. Goku had knew he was going to die that day Cell had that tournament and spend most of the time with his family. Had sex with Chichi, so she wouldn't be lonely when he died making Goten. Goku was smarter probably smarter then them all put together. Maybe smarter than his mother. Mirai didn't know that he was so deep in thought until someone called his name.

"Mirai!" 

He turned to see Yuki gazing at him, questionably and grasped the fact that Yuki knew about his father and Goku. Mirai crossed his arms and glared down at the floor. "How long did you knew?"

"What are you—"

"You knew what I mean. How long have you known?"

Yuki stared at him for a moment before looking down, guilty. "Since the day, I came here."

"That long? They were hiding that secret for that long?"

"Make longer then that."

"Maybe…Well I better go…I have to think." Mirai said, as he was about to leave when Yuki suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Mirai! I was thinking…Maybe you and I can spend some time together. We haven't been that in a long time. How about it? You and me, sparring and stuff." A faint blush spread across the redhead's face making Mirai's smile that his friend's embarrassment. 

"Alright, you're on." 

****************

A frown replaced the smile on his face as soon as Mirai left. He had to get his friend in a better mood, but he guessed it would be difficult, especially after finding out that Vejita was cheating on Bulma with Goku. Yuki shook his head, clearing his thoughts as walked out of the kitchen to his room. 

He opened his room door to find Noraneko resting on his bed and Yuki couldn't help, but smile. Noraneko was so beautiful laying there looking very comfortable and didn't want bother his lover, but they had to get to school. Yuki walked quietly towards the bed and gently shook the sleeping boy. 

"Noraneko-chan, wake up. We have school." 

He unconsciousness dodged as a hand swag at his head and shook the sleeping boy harder and paused to listen to what his lover was mumbling.

"Leave me alone, Yuki….I wanna see Vejita naked…."

Yuki scowled and left the room to return with a bucket. With a glare, he dropped the cold water upon the sleeping boy and left the room, silently fuming. 

"Hey, What ya do that for?! Yuki? YUKI!!!" 

*****************

Tension was very high at the breakfast table making almost everyone nervous. Yuki was practically glowing with anger as he ate his breakfast. The only person who wasn't affected was Vejita, who was to busy eating to notice or just didn't care. 

"Er…Yuki…Can you pass me the Soy Sauce?" Noraneko asked looking at the redhead. Yuki placed his bowl down on the table and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you ask Vejita to get it?" Yuki said coldly and resumed eating while Noraneko fidgeted under everyone else's stares. 

"Uh…Yuki…You're closest to it." 'And Vejita is scarier when he is interrupted from eating his food.' Noraneko thought nervously.

"You're arms are not broken. You can get it." The redhead fixed an icy gaze upon Noraneko and then went back to eating. Noraneko sighed in defeat and looked at Vejita.

"Uh…Vejita? Can you pass the Soy Sauce?" 

Vejita paused in eating and stared intensely at Noraneko, who forced himself not to flinch. "What?"

"Can you pass me the Soy Sauce?" 

"What is that?"

Noraneko blinked at the Saiyan. How could Vejita not know what Soy Sauce was? The man had been living on Earth for more than 7 years and doesn't know what Soy Sauce. Either was Vejita was very dense, which he was definitely not or was just jerking Noraneko by a string.

"Soy Sauce?"

"Yeah."

"The bottle right in front of you."

"What bottle?" Noraneko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and Vejita managed to hide a smirk. 

"Nevermind…. Yuki?" Noraneko quickly glanced away seeing icy eyes glaring at him and turned to Trunks. "Hey, Trunks. Can you pass the Soy Sauce."

"Yeah, sure." Trunks nodded and passed the bottle of Soy Sauce that was right in front of Vejita to Noraneko.

"Thanks." With that, Noraneko silently muttered about having the Soy Sauce next to every time he ate. 

***************

"Yuki! Wait up!"

Yuki glanced over his shoulder to see Gohan running towards him and smiled at the Saiyan. "Hello, Gohan."

"Hello, Yuki. So why are you and Noraneko-san fighting again?"

Yuki continued walking and tucked a short lock of redhead behind his ear. He had cut his hair over the weekend, saying that he didn't want to look like his father anymore. It was cut to his chin, but that didn't stop girls from fawning over him like buzzes. 

"We're not having a fight. I'm not angry at him anymore." Yuki said opening up his locker and placing a few books inside. He turned to Gohan and raised an eyebrow. "And who do you know of this?"

"All the girls in school are talking about it." Gohan explained, blushing in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. Yuki was about to close his locker when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Noraneko gazing down at him, seriously. 

"We need to talk. Excuse us, Gohan." With a nod to the Saiyan, the ningen steered the youkai away to a private area. Noraneko looked around to see if anyone was near before demanding. "Why are you mad at me? Was it something I said?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." Yuki shrugged off his lover's hand and crossed his arms, Vejita style. Noraneko sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, what did I do this time?" Noraneko asked leaning against the wall as he stared at Yuki.

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Yeah, so I always mumble in my sleep."

"Then let me help you remember this 'Leave me alone, Yuki…. I wanna see Vejita naked….'" Yuki frowned and suddenly a smile formed on his lips making his lover nervous. 

"What are you smiling about?" Noraneko slowly started to back way, not liking the mischievous look in Yuki's eyes. 

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Noraneko."

"And why is that?"

"Because now I can have my own fantasies." Yuki spoke looking more like his father by the second. Noraneko frowned and placed both of his hands on his lover's shoulders, but Yuki dodged making Noraneko stumble forward. "I can fantasize about Goku, Mirai, Vejita and Gohan."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!!" Noraneko screeched loudly making Yuki flinch at the sound. 

"And why not? You had your fantasies. Why can't I have mine?" Yuki asked calmly looking up at his angry lover.

"B-Because it's just not right. Your mine and you can't fantmmph—" Noraneko's ranting was cut off when Yuki suddenly cupped his chin and pulled him down into a kiss that left him breathless when it was over. "Wow…"

"You look so cute when your flushed like that Noraneko-chan." Yuki practically purred gazing up at his 

blushing lover and for a moment wondered if this is what his father did to Hiei when he got all worked up. Then silently promised to ask his father, Kurama about tips of shutting up Hiei. 

Yuki shook his head and started to walk away, but glanced over his shoulder. "Come on, Noraneko-chan. We don't want to be late for class!"

"Yeah…Okay." Noraneko nodded and ran forward to catch up with his fast walking lover.

********************* 

"Why is Noraneko-san blushing?" Gohan whispered to Yuki, who was looking like he was falling asleep. Yuki rubbed his tired eyes and glanced down at Noraneko to smile. 

"I don't know why he's blushing. He's be doing that a lot lately." The redhead said innocently blinking. Gohan nodded, but already knew Yuki had something to do with Noraneko blushing. 

"Okay! Everyone, I have some important new. We all are going on a field trip! The school has **finally** let us go somewhere and they are paying for it! For the first time." The blond teacher muttered the last part to herself while the classroom erupted into loud whispers and cheers. "Hold on! You have to get your parent or guardian's permission first before going on this trip."

"Matsuri-sensei? Where are we going?" Gohan asked the teacher while standing up from his chair. 

"I don't know, but they said it would be in the forest. The details are in the packet." Matsuri said lazily handing out the white packets to her students and before any other student could ask a question, she spoke again. "And I don't know why we're going and I really don't care because I'm not going. I don't want to be lost in the forest with you monsters!"

******************

First chapter is up!! Oh I'm so excited!!! 

**********************

****

- R-E-V-E-W –

~ P~L~E~A~S~E ~

*******************


	3. Sorrow

Chapter: 2

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

************

"Here you go, Yuki?" Bulma placed a black ink pen on the wooden desk and handed Yuki the permission slip, smiling. "All finished."

"Thank you, Bulma-san." Yuki flashed a smile towards the genius, who pouted and placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

"Enough of the formal stuff, Yuki. I'm not that old, am I?" She teased and smiled when Yuki started to stutter and blush.

"N-No, Bulma-s…" Yuki paused at his mistake and gazed thoughtfully at Bulma. "No, Bulma."

Bulma tilted her head in confusion at the look, Yuki was giving her. She felt the urge to question the boy, but shook her head and decided to change the subject. "How are you and Noraneko-chan working out? Any problems happening?"

"Everything is fine, Bulma. Although for some reason, I feel as though something bad is going to happen." The redhead shook his head at his thoughts and started to walk away. "I have to pack now, Bulma. I'll see you later."

"Wait! You don't have to pack at all. I got everything covered for you, Yuki." Bulma pulled a capsule case out of her pocket and handed it to Yuki, who was looking at her in confusion. 

"How did you know that I was going camping before I came to you?" 

"Why do you think the school is going camping for free?" Blue eyes twinkled staring into Yuki's stunned eyes.

"Y-You? You gave the school money to go camping?!" Bulma nodded. A grin almost took up half of her face as Yuki continued to look at her, still shocked. 

"Yup and you don't have to thank me. I already thanked myself." She praised herself with a mental pat on the back. Yuki blinked seeing a familiar smirk appear on Bulma's face and shook his head. Vejita's smirk was affecting everyone.

****************

"Bye, Yuki! See you in a week!" Bulma waved towards the redheaded boy with Trunks also waving beside her. Yuki could almost hear Trunks whining about wanting to go also on the camping trip. 

"Bye, Bulma. Bye, Trunks. Tell Mirai I said bye, okay?" Yuki turned around only to run into Noraneko, who was standing by the gate waiting for him. He looked up at his lover in surprise. "Noraneko-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Walking you to school, Yuki." Noraneko grabbed a hold of Yuki's hand and guided Yuki do the street. "Come on!"

Yuki blushed as people on the street started to look at them strangely. He bowed his head, letting his red bangs cover his face claret face. "Noraneko-chan…People are looking at us."

Noraneko glanced over his shoulder at Yuki and loosened his grip on Yuki's hand. "Do you have a problem with people staring at us, Yuki?"

"Yes!" Seeing the hurt expression on Noraneko's face, Yuki quickly intertwined his fingers with the other boy's face and blushed heavily. "I mean…No. I just don't like the way people are staring at us. This relationship is still new to me."

Satisfied with Yuki's answer, Noraneko grinned and kissed the embarrassed boy on the cheek. He smirked in anticipation hearing the people around him gasp and thought. 'Now that will give them something to talk about.'

"Noraneko-chan!" Yuki covered his burning face with his arm and let his lover guide him to school. He ignored Noraneko's laughter as he tightened his grip on the other boy's hand.

****************

"Okay these are the rules." Matsuri's eyes scanned over the bus before continuing. "No leaving the forest until I come to find you. Stay in a group and don't get lost. My last advice for you guys is to watch out for the animals. I heard a boy got eaten once in that forest."

Matsuri stepped off the bus feeling very pleased with herself and suddenly frowned. "I hope I don't get fired for this."

Gohan rolled his eyes at his classmate's frightened faces and turned in his seat to look at Noraneko, who was muttering to himself.

"I can't really believe this shit. I should have never came on this trip!" 

"Noraneko, nothing is going to happen. Even if a animal tried to attack you. I'm sure Yuki will be there to protect you." Gohan reassured the brownish-red haired boy. Noraneko looked thoughtfully at him for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. I'm sure _Yuki-chan_ would protect me from the big bad animals." Noraneko said gazing up the aisle to see his lover, who was talking to some girl. Yuki looked like he was trying to get out of the conversation so he decided to help his lover. "Hey, Yuki!" 

Relieved to get out of the conversation, the redhead quickly apologized to the disappointed girl and walked to the back of the bus where Noraneko and Gohan were. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. It looked like she was trying to ask you something personal." Noraneko said meting his lover's eyes. 

"It wasn't." That was all that Yuki said. Noraneko's eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth closed. He knew that if he forced Yuki to talk then Yuki would crawl back into his shell. 

Gohan eyed the two boys warily and changed the subject. "Have you two seen Videl? I haven't seen her all day. I wonder where she is."

"She's on another bus. Why? You miss her already?" Noraneko teased making the Saiyan blush. Almost everyone knew that Videl and Gohan liked each other. He didn't know why they try to hide it. 'People these days.'

"N-No! I just wanted to see if she was coming on the trip!" Gohan said still blushing. Yuki fought the urge to roll his eyes and suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. His shoulders stiffened getting Gohan's attention. "Yuki, are you okay?"

Yuki nodded his head, but continued to look for who was staring at him.

**************

June gazed heavily at Yuki from the front of the bus. She still couldn't believe that he choose Yagai over her! 

Yagai.

She growled thinking of that name and clenched her fist. How she **hated** that Yagai. Never in her life had she hated anyone like she hated Yagai. If only Yuki could see that Yagai didn't love him like she did. If only Yuki could see that she would die for him if he wanted her to. Why couldn't Yuki understand that?! Why did he have to choose Yagai over her?

June didn't get it. What did Yagai have that she didn't?! Yeah he had a penis, but she was more beautiful than Yagai. She would have showered Yuki with gifts and love if he had chosen her. 

"I still love you, Yuki. Even if you have chosen Yagai over me. I still love you."

As if Yuki had heard her thoughts, he looked up at her. June smiled lovingly at him only to receive a frown in return making the smile melt right off her face. It was then that her heart shattered into millions of pieces. 

"He hates me." 

June turned around in her seat and stared with glassy eyes out the window. Yuki hated her. A lump started to rise in her throat as she drowned herself in her own misery. 

**************

Gohan looked around, curiously as the bus came to a stop. He looked out the window and let out a disappointed sigh. There outside the bus was Satan Hercule . 'I should have known. This park **is** call Forest Satan.' 

"Hey it's the Champ!!"

"Satan-sama look this way!!"

"Can I have your autograph, Satan-sama?"

"Will you marry me, Satan-sama?"

"Who is that?" Yuki asked Gohan staring at Hercule, who was doing some ridicules poses for the reporters and cameras. 

"Satan Hercule." 

"Videl-san's father?!" The redhead stared at Hercule in disbelief. "But she looks so strong and he looks so…"

"Weak. I know." Gohan nodded with a defeated tone. 

"I wonder what's he doing here." Noraneko said thoughtfully and glanced around to see that his classmates had already gotten off the bus. "We better go. Everyone has gotten off the bus already and I don't want to be left behind."

"I suddenly feel as though things are going to get worse." Gohan muttered getting out of his seat to follow Yuki and Noraneko.

***********

****

-R-E-V-E-W -

~ P~L~E~A~S~E ~

************

**__**

Martyr of the Black Rose: _Sorry for cutting Yuki's hair, but I wanted Yuki to always look the same as Kurama. Don't want another bad guy to think that he was Kurama, right? And yes, some of the YYH gang is going to be in the story._

****

Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan: Thank you for _reviewing, Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan! I hope you continue to read this fic!!_

****

lil-jenny: Really? Well thank you for giving this fic a chance and thank you for review! Like I said to Rabid, I hope you continue to read this fic!


	4. If Only

Chapter: 4

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

*****************************

He could hear them. 

Mirai could *hear* his father having sex with Goku and he shuddered. He wished that they learned that the gravity room wasn't sound proof. Learned that they were so stupid not to notice that his mother could hear them, too.

Bulma was sitting next to him just a moment ago, but left as soon as she heard the noise. Mirai winced seeing the glassy expression on her face. 

He was use to the noise already. Every three days Goku would come over and greet him and his mother then fuck his father. Then leave like nothing just happened.

****

Every three days.

Mirai was sick of it. Sick of Goku coming over and acting like he was _actually_ was going to spar with his father. Sick of hearing the noise coming from the gravity room every three days. He was sick of Goku and his father coming out of the gravity room like they just didn't fuck a couple moments ago. He was sick of it all and he couldn't stand it.

He wished he could do something, but he was too scared of his father to say anything. Mirai's hands clenched at his side in anger. If only he wasn't scared of his father. Maybe then he could straighten out this confusing situation. 

**************

Noraneko scowled as he walked through out the forest following Gohan, Yuki, Videl, and Satan Hercule and waved another insect away from his face. He had learned that there were a lot of insects in the forest and sighed tiredly. "Can we take a rest? My feet are killing me."

Gohan looked at his watch on his wrist and nodded. "Maybe we should take a rest. We have been walking for an hour."

"An hour?! No wonder my feet hurt." Noraneko complained pointing to his worn out sneakers and flopped—ungracefully—on the ground, crossing his arms. "I'm not moving from this spot."

"But we have to—" Videl was cut off by her father.

"Listen to the kid, he's tired, let him rest." Hercule said loudly pointing at Noraneko and thought quietly. 'And besides I'm getting tired myself. If I don't sit down right now, I'll collapse!'

"Fine, but if we get left behind. We all know who to blame." Videl said shooting a glare at Noraneko, who was too tired to return it. She looked up at the sky and frowned. "It's getting dark, we should get some firewood and set up the tents. Who is willing to get the wood?"

Both Noraneko and Hercule looked away from her eyes and the only two were left were Yuki and Gohan. Videl narrowed her eyes trying to imitate the two boys. Gohan was the first to squirm under her gaze.

"Gohan, go get the firewood." The black-haired girl commanded to the black-haired boy, who was about to sigh in defeat.

"Hey, who made you the chief of the operations?" Noraneko demanded glaring up at Videl. "I don't remember making you the leader!"

"Don't talk to my baby-girl like that, you street rat!" Hercule shouted angrily getting in the boy's face. Noraneko growled suddenly getting his energy back and glared at Hercule.

"What ya calling a street rat, ya stupid faker!" 

"What?! Why I should do one of my famous moves on you! The Hercule-special!"

"What kind of shitty move is that!"

"Enough!" Yuki snapped getting everyone's attention. He gave both Noraneko and Hercule an equal amount of his glare. "I'll go get the wood."

"No! I'll get it! I want to get away from this jerk." Noraneko jerked his finger towards Hercule as he walking past his lover into the forest leaving everyone to stare at his back.

*************

"I forgot to give you this, Gohan." Yuki pulled a capsule from his shorts and handed it to the Saiyan. At Gohan's confused expression, he explained. "It's food from Bulma. She said that you would probably need it for the trip."

"Oh wow! Tell Bulma, I said thanks okay!" Gohan grinned and rolled the capsule in his hand before putting it in his pocket. "Don't want to lost it."

"You knew Briefs Bulma?!" Videl gasped also catching her father's attention. Yuki nodded to her like it was no big deal.

'What? This pretty boy couldn't know Briefs-sama! She wouldn't deal with pretty boys like him!' Hercule thought staring at Yuki in disbelief and snarled. "You're lying! You couldn't knew Briefs-sama!"

The redhead tilted his head and gazed at Hercule. "I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are! A pretty, shrimpy boy like yourself can't knew Briefs-sama!" Hercule criticized, pointing a finger in Yuki's face. Videl blushed in embarrassment at her father's accusations and pushed Hercule's finger out of Yuki's face.

"Dad, there is not need to accuse, Yuki. He could be telling the truth." Videl spoke giving her father a glare of disapproval making the man flinch.

"I'm back! Did anyone miss me?" 

They all turned to see Noraneko coming into camp with wood that would last them the whole night. Noraneko laid down the wood and sat down next to Yuki, tiredly. "That was some hard work I had to do. I'm never doing that again! Now tell me what did I miss?"

"You missed nothing that was important." Yuki replied glancing at his lover, who looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

"Good." Noraneko yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and grinned. "Don't want to miss any juicy gossip."

Gohan and Videl started to set up the fire while Yuki and Noraneko talked. Hercule was looking at the football game on his hand-held television. Everything seemed perfect until Noraneko felt something crawling up his arm.

"What the…" Noraneko stiffed slightly and pulled his arm into the light only to see small ants crawling up and down his arm. He shuddered in disgust and rubbed his arm up and down in a fast motion trying to get the ants off of him. Some of the ants flow over on Videl, who screamed as some landed on her clothes and face. 

Gohan tried to help Videl and by accident touched the girl's chest. Gohan's face turned a dark shade of red before stuttering about how sorry he was. This did not go unnoticed by Videl's father.

"You pervert! How dare you touch my baby-girl!" Hercule roared, grabbing the blushing Saiyan by the collar. Gohan protested weakly still apologizing to Videl as Hercule shook him roughly.

Yuki helped get the ants off his lover and Videl and pulled Gohan from the outraged ningen's grip. He sent Hercule a look of disapproval and sat the flush boy on the ground. 

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. Maybe tomorrow everything will cool down." The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on as he went into his tent. Noraneko frowned and followed his lover into the tent and zippered it up behind him.

"Er…see you guys in the morning." Gohan scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously as he walked backwards to his tent and quickly turned, getting into the tent and zipped it up.

"Goodnight, dad." Videl said and went into her tent leaving her father to put out the fire.

*************

"What's wrong?" Noraneko demanded gazing down at his lover in concern. Yuki avoided eye contact with Noraneko as he laid a futon on the ground.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yes, it is. Your lying and you knew I hate it when you lie to me." Noraneko scowled, crossing his arms. Yuki sighed in defeat and glanced at his lover.

"I'm disappointed." The redhead turned his whole body towards Noraneko and looked at the ground. "I thought this trip would be fun, but it's already turning into a nightmare. I suddenly regret even giving Bulma that permission slip, if I knew that it would turn into this."

"I'll make this trip more fun, if you want me to." The brownish-red haired boy said with a glitter of mischief in his eyes. Yuki eyed Noraneko, suspiciously as the boy leaned forward and dodged the kiss making Noraneko fall down in his lap.

"I'm not in the mind, Noraneko-chan." 

Noraneko growled angry and suddenly something inside him snapped. He rolled out of Yuki lap and muttered under his breath. "When are you ever."

"What did you say?" Yuki asked softly, although his eyes flashed with hostility.

"You heard me. Every time I try to kiss you or do anything sexual, you always try to avoid it. Its like you don't want me to touch you!" Noraneko shouted irritability, standing up in the tent so he could glare down at Yuki, who winced.

"Noraneko, they can hear us." Yuki hissed angrily at his displeased lover. 

"I don't give a flying fuck if Vejita can hear me from miles away!" Noraneko clenched his fist, trying to blow his hair away from his eyes. "Why won't you let me touch you? What are you afraid of?" 

Yuki remained silent, but had a guilty look on his face and Noraneko shook his head trying to calm his self down as he started to walk out of the tent. "Never mind. Forget about it, I'm leaving. I got take a long piss." 

'If only you could understand way I'm doing this.' Yuki thought staring at the spot his brown-eyed lover once stood. 'If only…'

*************

**__**

*Smiles sheepishly* Sorry if I took too long to update, but I had to study for my mid-term exams. Please forgive me!! I just didn't want to fail the exams. Also I'm real sorry for making this chapter short, I just don't know what else to put.

************

**__**

Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan: Thank you!!! I'm so glad!!

****

Katyfoxdemon2: Thank you for reviewing, Katyfoxdemon2!

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: Yep, if Videl is there, you know Hercule will always be there. 

****

Mars explorer: Thank you, Mars explorer and sorry for not updating soon.

*****************


	5. Suicide

Chapter: 5

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

***************

Yuki still stared at the spot his brown-eyed lover just stood for seventy minutes. He glanced at the clock on his wrist, frowning. Where was Noraneko? He should have come back into the tent by now, unless Noraneko was still angry. Yuki hoped Noraneko wasn't, he didn't wish to get into another heated argument with his lover. 

The redhead unzipped the tent and stepped out of the tent as he searched for Noraneko. Yuki couldn't help, but worry about his brown-eyed lover. Didn't Noraneko say that he was going to the bathroom, but going to the bathroom only takes a few minutes, right? Maybe he got lost and couldn't find his way back or maybe somebody attacked him?

A low, menacing growl escaped from his throat at his last thought. Anybody who touched Noraneko in anyway didn't suit Yuki very well. He had promised himself a long time ago that if anybody harmed Noraneko then he would take the situation in his own hand and it wouldn't be pretty. 

"Where are you, Noraneko-chan?" Yuki whispered as he stared into the dark tree of where Noraneko was wondering around in. He turned his back to the trees and looked at his other partner's tents. Another growl broke loose from him again as he thought. 'Why aren't they up? They should be worried about Noraneko-chan's safety not sleeping!'

With fire sparkling in his ruby eyes, Yuki swiftly before the tents and resisted the urge to tear the tents down one by one and shake the people, who was sleeping peacefully while Noraneko was wondering the forest alone.

***********

Videl screeched loudly as her covers were ripped off of her body and a cold breeze swept over her. She was ready to shout furiously at the person, whom woken her up from her slumber when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Get up."

She blinked tiredly at the redheaded boy and yawned trying to pull the covers back over her head, but it was out of her reach. Videl shivered as the cold air bushed against her skin and glared at Yuki. "Give me back my covers."

"Get up, Videl-san."

"Give me them back!" 

"No." Although this time, Yuki's voice was almost as cold as ice. "Get up, now. I don't want to tell you this, again." With that, Yuki walked out of her tent with her covers!

Videl flinched at the redhead's remark and anger started to rise within her. Not caring about the cold breeze anymore, she stormed out of her tent and marched up to the stupid redhead to give him a piece of her mind only to stop right in her tracks as she saw the icy glare directed towards her. Never in her life had she seen that look on the redhead's face. It was so not the usual friendly expression on his face.

"You're testing my patience, Videl-san. Either get dress or get left behind. I don't really care which, but if you stand in my way of finding Noraneko...." A slow wintry smile came to his lips. "You will definitely regret it." 

Videl gasped in surprise, staring at Yuki in shock. "W-What?! Noraneko missing?!"

"Yes and get dressed."

Yuki didn't even glance at her as he marched towards Gohan's tent and went inside. Seconds later a loud shout was heard before it went completely silent. Videl gazed at the redhead in disbelief as Yuki did the same routine with her father. Rolling her blue eyes, she walked back into her tent to get dress, but did it because she wanted to. Not because Yuki told her to! Satan Videl do whatever she wanted to do!

***************

"Where is that boy? I thought he said he would be back by now. He told us to get ready and he isn't even ready." Hercule said impatiently, tipping his feet on the ground. "If he doesn't come back in one second, I'll–"

"You'll what?" 

Gohan, Videl and Hercule turned around to see 'Yuki', but something was definitely different about the redheaded boy. He had longer hair that went past his shoulders and piercing half-closed green eyes that sparkled with mischief. What was really unusual about 'Yuki' was that he appeared to be so relaxed. 

"Yuki? What happened to your hair?" Videl demanded, narrowing her eyes, suspiciously. "And you eyes, their green."

'Yuki' seemed unfazed of the girl's suspicious look and blinked, innocently. "My hair? Oh I changed it a little, I didn't like my hair short anymore and my eyes. Their contacts." He turned his gaze towards Hercule, smirking slightly. "And you said you'll what?"

"Er...I-uh." Hercule stuttered nervously as green eyes stared sharply into his. He didn't know why, but something seemed weird about Yuki. It was like 'Yuki' was another person.

Gohan eyed 'Yuki', warily also and observed Videl and her father's reactions to Yuki. It looked like he wasn't the only one that noticed something was odd about 'Yuki'. 

****************

Noraneko panted heavily sitting on a large tree branch and couched dryly. He stared down from the tree down at the animal-no dinosaur- that had chased him throughout the forest. He had just rested taking a piss when he heard something in the bushes. Like always with ningens, curiosity got the best of him. So Noraneko went over to the bushes to check it out only to see sharp thing in his vision. 

With even looking back, Noraneko ran like he never did before. The dinosaur had chased him for about two hours it seemed to him. 

"Stupid ass dinosaur." The brown-eyed boy leaned against the tree and gazed down at the dinosaur, which circled around the tree. Noraneko scowled and yelled. "You just had to chase me, didn't you?"

This meat-eater had a curved, flexible neck and a big head with sharp. Each of its three fingers on each hand had large, sharp, curved claws. It had four-toed feet; the second toe had a sickle-like claw, and the other toes had smaller claws. Its long tail had bony thrashed violently as it glared up at Noraneko.

Feeling cocky, Noraneko stood up and smirked down at the meat-eater. He stuck his tongue out, childishly and gave the dinosaur the finger. "Can't get me, can ya? Too slow, Dinoshit?"

Like the dinosaur understood exactly what Noraneko had it, it snarled. It's sharp teeth glittering in the light making Noraneko cringe. It suddenly froze and scampered away. Blinking in surprise, Noraneko took his hand off of his hips and tilted his head in confused. What the hell was wrong with that dinosaur? He looked up and suddenly realized why the small dinosaur left. 

Noraneko froze and looked in the distance. It was something worse then that five feet dinosaur. Much worse that it could eat Noraneko whole in one bite. A Tyrannosaurus Rex. 

'If I don't make any noise…maybe it won't notice me.' Noraneko thought and unconsciously held his breath when he noticed that the large dinosaur was eating something. 'Please don't let it find me.'

The T-Rex's sharp teeth dripped with blood as it ripped up another dinosaur's stomach. Noraneko's stomach clutched when blood came rushing out of the dead dinosaur's and splatter onto the T-Rex's large face. The T-Rex didn't seem to notice as it happily eat the other dinosaur and then something unexpected happened. Noraneko sneezed. 

To the boy's horror, the sound of the sneeze traveled throughout forest like an echo. The T-Rex paused in eating and lifted its large head. Noraneko whimpered silently when the T-Rex glanced at him. Almost like it was examining him like an insect. 

Noraneko stumbled backwards falling out of the tree when the T-Rex took a step towards him. Fear filled inside of him when the large dinosaur towered over him like a mountain and let out a huge roar that seemed to shake the trees. Noraneko quickly stood up and decided to do the only thing he could think of. Run.

With a scream of terror, he ran as fast as he could with the T-Rex trailing behind him all the way. Noraneko continued to run until he came to a cliff, glancing over his shoulder. He saw that the dinosaur was still behind him. 

"Damn, dinosaur. Can't leave me alone for a minutes and now I'm going to die. I have two choices. Jump and break my neck or get chewed to death by a big ass T-Rex." Noraneko muttered unmoving from his spot. "Hmm…decisions, decisions. So hard to choose."

Just as the T-Rex was lunged as Noraneko, he immediately took a stepped backwards, falling off the cliff. 

*****************

****

-R-E-V-E-W –

~ P~L~E~A~S~E ~

************


	6. Contagious

Chapter: 6

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

*****************

Yuki paused in walking and sniffed the air. His sensitive nose caught a familiar scent and ruby-eyes widened in surprise. It was Noraneko's scent. Excited on finding his lover, Yuki went deeper into the forest and stopped when Noraneko's scent vanished and a new odor appeared.

The redhead's nose wrinkled at the scent and gagged, covering his nose. It was a horrible smell that Yuki knew that wasn't his lover's; it smelt of blood and rotten eggs that were mixed together into one. Yuki shook his head trying to concentrate, but the horrid stench continued to distract him from his purposes. 

Feeling dizzy, the redhead stumbled forward only to trip landing on his hands and knees. The smell of the dinosaur had clogged of Yuki's sensitive nose making the untrained boy a little nauseates. Yuki closed his eyes for a moment before getting back on his feet. 

'I have to find Noraneko-chan. This is not the time to be thinking about myself, Noraneko needs me!' He thought and opened his eyes with a gleam of determination. 'I will find you, Noraneko-chan!'

**************

"Father."

Vejita halted in doing in his sit-ups before continuing. "What?"

"Can I train with you?" Mirai asked watching with a serious look on his face. 

"Why?"

"I just…want to become stronger."

"Hn. After all this time, you want to train with me, boy?" Vejita questioned as he rolled onto feet and kept his gaze towards the white walls. Mirai forced himself not to flinch at the word 'boy' and stared at his father's back. It was annoying how Vejita called him 'boy' yet he was twenty-five years old.

"Yes."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when I break your jaw." Without Warning, Vejita leaped at his future son.

*************

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" 

"Yeah, they probably won't notice a thing until we're back. Don't be a chicken, 'Ten." Trunks said putting some clothes into a black duffel bag and zipped it up. Goten sat on Trunks's bed, legs crossed Indian style, frowning.

"I'm not being a chicken, Trunks! Take it back!" Goten shouted loudly and Trunks's eyes widen before he slapped his hand over his best friend's mouth.

"Shut up, Goten! Do you want my mom to hear us?!" The purple-haired boy hissed looking around nervously for his mother and sighed in relief when he didn't sense her. He pulled his hand off of Goten's mouth and wiped the other boy's saliva on his bed sheets in disgust. "Gross, 'Ten! Can't you at least close your mouth!"

"How was I suppose to know that you were going to put your hand over my mouth, Trunks!" Goten whispered back angrily. Trunks rolled his eyes as stepped away from the bed to pick up his duffel bag. Seeing this, Goten sighed in defeat and grabbed his black gym bag that he borrowed from Gohan. 

"Come on, 'Ten. It'll be fun! Don't you want to camp in the woods and play around without having adult nagging us?" The purple-haired boy asked raising in eyebrow and Goten nodded with a grin. "Good now, lets go before mom comes!"

Trunks quietly opened up his bedroom window and fly out the window, smirking. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" With that he took off towards the forest.

"Hey! That's not fair, Trunks! You started already!" Goten whined as he fly out the window following his best friend in Super Saiyan form. "You're a cheater, Trunks!"

******************

"This is great! I thought I would at least die of a broken neck, but now I'm struck on this stupid branch!!" 

There dangling from the side of the cliff was Noraneko. His hands held tightly onto a large branch while the rest of his body dangled side from to side. A frown on is face told you that he was not pleased and just when he thought things could get worst, a loud screech was heard. Noraneko looked up to see something flying towards him.

It was unlike any bird that he had seen in his life. This bird had teeth, three claws on each wing and a long straight feathery tail. It had a long neck, legs that had claws on each feet, and large eyes. Like any other bird it had wings. 

"Damnit! Can't I rest without another thing trying to eat me!" Noraneko yelled as the bird tried to bite him with its sharp teeth. He let out a yell when the large bird attached its strong claws into his shirt and started to carry him off. "Oh hell no!! I'm not going to be eaten by no bird! Let go of me, you retarded fucker!"

When the bird ignored him, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. Grinning savagely, Noraneko gripped the knife tightly before repeatedly stabbing the bird in the leg. The injured bird let out a screech of surprise and instinctively dropped the boy. Landing on his butt on the side of the cliff, Noraneko rubbed his bottom and glared up at the bird, which was flying towards him.

"Stupid bird!" He rolled out of the way just as the bird landed and stood up from the ground towering over Noraneko. The boy snarled at the bird and bent his knees still holding the knife tightly in his hands. "It's either you or me, birdie. I'm not running away again!"

With a battle yell, Noraneko leaped at the injured bird and tried to stab the bird in its chest. The bird screeched again loudly and opened up its wings to swing at Noraneko, who dodged in time. Not only did the bird had wings, but it had an arm attached to it with three long fingers and sharpened claws. Noraneko looked at the bird in surprise before he felt the heavy body of the bird spring on top of him. 

"AHHHH!!!" The boy screamed as he blindly wave the knife in his hands, closing his eyes tightly. His knife gashed the bird's throat open and the bird let out a bubbling sound like it was choking on its blood and then collapsed on the terrified boy. Noraneko opened his eyes slowly when he noticed that the bird went stopped moving and groaned as he stared into lifeless black eyes. Quickly with a grunt, he pushed the bird's dead body off of him and looked down at his shirt, which was covered with blood. 

"And I liked this shirt, too! Bulma got this for me on my birthday and now it's ruined!" The boy sulked as he tugging on his ruined shirt and shot the lifeless body a glare. With a sigh, Noraneko stood up and glanced around, searching for a place to go. "I wonder if I could find a lake…maybe then I can get this shirt cleaned."

*****************

"Boy, are you sure you know where you're going?" Hercule demanded shooting glares at the back of redhead's back. "I could have sworn we been around these trees already."

"I know where I'm going, Satan-san. Don't worry. I have everything under control." 'Yuki' replied with a faint grin on his face and carefully stepped over a plant. Seeing this Videl and Gohan carefully stepped over the plant, too. Although Hercule did not see this and marched on the plant, letting the leaves of the plant brush against his legs.

"That's what I'm worried about." Hercule muttered and shook his head, frowning. 

Kurama managed to hide a grin when Hercule started to scratch his leg. The plant that Hercule had stepped on was poison ivy. He glanced back at the man, questionably. "Satan-san…Are you allergic to anything?"

"No why?" Hercule continued to scratch his leg furiously as he walked. Videl gave her father a concerned look when she noticed the red lines on Hercule's leg. 

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering." Kurama said with his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I have noticed that your leg is turning red."

"I noticed that also, Dad. Did you step into anything while you were walking?" Videl asked gazing at Hercule's red legs and looked up at her father with worry. 

"I didn't step into anything! It's probably just something I ate. Yeah that's it!" Hercule said smiling confidently and scratched the back of his neck. Gohan cautiously backed away from the World Champion with a wary expression on his face. 

'Hercule-san stepped in poison ivy a while back. If he touches anyone else he could spread it to us!' the Saiyan thought nervously. He had experienced getting poison ivy on his skin before and his whole body was covered with rashes. His mother had to put cream on his skin to calm the scratching down. "Er…Hercule-san…I think you walked into poison ivy."

"What? Poison ivy? What's that?" Hercule's eyes rolled back with relief when he scratched the right spot. Kurama decided to tell the clueless man what the plant was.

"Poison ivy is a plant that can cause an itchy rash in sensitive people—" Kurama was cut off by Hercule's loud remark.

"I'm not sensitive! I'm tough as rocks!"

Kurama ignored Hercule and continued to speak. "The oil contained in the plant leaves irritates the skin." He pointed to Hercule's leg. "The redness and blistering from the rash is often arranged in streaks or lines. The leaves brush across the body in a line as an individual walks past."

"How do I get it off?" Hercule demanded still trying to make the itch go away. 

"Maybe you should stop scratching your leg, Dad. It might be infected." Videl said stopping her father's hand from getting to his leg and suddenly looked nervously at Kurama. "This thing isn't contagious, is it?"

"Don't worry, its not." 

"Good! Now stop scratching!"

"I can't! It itches, baby-girl!"

****************** 

Noraneko was about to take off his shirt and clean it in the lake when something caught on a tree his eye. When he walked closer the tree, Noraneko noticed with a gasp that there was a person wrapped in vines attached to the tree!

*******************

**__**

Katyfoxdemon2: I'll try to! Thank you for reviewing!

****

Lil-jenny: I think you know what happens to Noraneko-chan now and thank you for reviewing!

****

Sad Eyes Chan: ***looks innocently at Sad Eyes Chan*** Cruel? I'm never cruel to my characters! I love them and cherish them with my heart!!

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: I hate Hercule, too. You can tell by reading this chapter. ***Shakes head*** Nope, nothing to do with the form someone has. I give you a clue.. It had something to do with Yuki's past. 

****

Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan: Thank you for reviewing!! I guess you found ou what happened to Noraneko-chan! 

****************


	7. Choke

Chapter: 7

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

******************

Stumbling back in shock, Noraneko stared at what seemed to be teenager against the tree covered with green vines. The teenager had chin-length raven hair and gold hoop earrings dangling from his ears. He had a black T-shirt and a long sleeve white shirt underneath of it. He also wore a brown belt with his baggy blue jeans. Around his neck was an orange bandana that was tied in the back and most of the bandana covered over his chest.

"You look like you been here are a long time, especially with these vines covering you." Noraneko stated as he stared at unmoving boy. "And people don't even bury your body! How insensitive of them to do that to you."

Noraneko untangled most of the vines from the boy's body and wasn't surprised when the boy fall forward and easily caught the strange boy. Brown eyes widen in surprise before blinking and a frown formed on Noraneko's lips. "Man, you're heavily! It's like you weigh a ton! You're more heavier than Yuki when he rolls over in his sleep."

The brownish-red haired boy took a step back to balance him as he held the unmoving teenager to his chest. Noraneko winced when he noticed that the blood on his shirt got onto the other boy's face. "Oh I'm so sorry my er—Why the hell am I talking to a dead guy?" He shook his head and sighed. "Staying in forest is making me go insane."

"Okay, stay here. Even though I knew your not going to go anywhere." Noraneko muttered the last part as he leaned the other boy against the tree. He walked to the lake to clean the black-haired boy's face just as the other boy twitched.

Noraneko ripped a piece of cloth from his sleeves and placed the cloth in the water to let it soak before taking it out, shivering. The water was freezing! With a grunt of satisfaction, he went back to the black-haired boy to wipe the boy's bloody face. Slowly and hesitantly, Noraneko wiped the boy's face and smiled happily when he finished. 

"Mission completed. I think I got it all off, you look just as you did when I find you." Noraneko said cheerfully and frowned. "I wish you weren't dead…maybe I have someone to talk to in this place."

As if responding to Noraneko's wish, slanted ice blue eyes snapped open. Noraneko opened his mouth to cry out in surprise, but let out choking sound when a cold hand attached itself to his neck. 

The raven-haired boy slowly stood up with Noraneko still in arms-length distance and stared up, icily into brown eyes. He didn't seem to notice that Noraneko was kicking him in the chest as he tightened his grip on Noraneko's neck. 

*****************

Mirai's body rolled on the white tiles until he came to a complete stop on his stomach. The white tiles shattered under the pressure of Mirai's body, but went unnoticed. Vejita flowed in the air above Mirai and crossed his arms, frowning.

"Stop daydreaming, boy! You can do that when you're sleeping. Unless you're going to spar with me seriously then don't waste my time with your foolishness." Vejita spat harshly glaring at his future son's back. Mirai resisted the urge to yell back and sat up slowly from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Father. I just was remembering something." A glassy looked appeared in Mirai's eyes before it disappeared like it never happened.

"I don't care about what you were daydreaming about." Vejita landed on the ground with his back turned to Mirai. He picked up his white towel and rubbed it on his face, trying to wipe the sweat off. "Just don't do it on my time."

"Yes, Father."

Feeling his son's eyes almost burning through his back, Vejita spun around to give Mirai a hard look. "What? Why do you keep staring at me, boy?" 

"W-Well I-I " Mirai started to stutter out, but was cut off by his impatient father.

"Just spit it out already!" Vejita sneered rudely and crossed his arms above his muscled chest. "I don't have time to listen to you stutter all day, boy." 

Mirai took a deep breath and finally spoke. "It's about you and Goku-san."

The purple-haired managed to hide a satisfied smirk when he noticed that he got Vejita's full attention. Vejita narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his hip.

"What about Kakkaroto and I?" 

"I know about you and Goku-san." Mirai frowned when his father gave him a blank look and tried to explain more. "Your little secret affair."

Vejita raised one eyebrow and grimaced. "Boy, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not having what you ningens call an 'affair' with that clown. I have more pride then that." He turned to walk out of the Gravity Room when Mirai said something that caused him to freeze.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about, Father." Mirai spat out the last word sarcastically and clenched his fist, angrily. "There are tapes, you know and this room isn't very sound proof."

"Boy…"Vejita growled warningly at his son and continued to glare at the door. Mirai refused to listen to his father and resumed speaking. He clenched his fists and snarled at Vejita.

"Does Goku-san's family even know about this _little_ affair, Father? I know that Mother knows! She and I basically hear you two go at it like bunnies—uh!" Mirai hunched over with one hand holding his stomach as he gazed up at his father in surprise, only to wince.

Vejita was still in the position he had punched Mirai in. Crouched low an arm cocked out. The look on Vejita's face was definitely not pretty. His ebony eyes were partially blazing with fury and his lips curled up into a sneer. The vein in his forehead looked like it was going to burst at any second and his face was completely red. 

Vejita's slowly clenched and unclenched his fist before his nose flared. "Boy…You going to regret saying those words to me."

*****************

"Got any two?"

"Nope. Any queens?"

Goku shook his head and glanced at the other man at the other side of the table. There holding ten cards in his hands was Urameshi Yusuke. He was wearing a long white T-shirt that came to his thighs, a light blue Jean jacket and light blue jeans. His usually greased back hair was hanging in his face and his brown eyes twinkled with annoyance and yet, amusement.

"Yeah, here." Yusuke grumbled in his breath and flicked the queen to Goku, who without looking caught it in his hand. He glanced at the short man beside him. "Threes?" 

"No. Jacks?" A youkai with hair that had black spiky hair and white streaks. His ruby eyes held no emotion as he turned his piercing eyes towards Goku. His black cloak rustled when he moved leaned back in his chair. 

"Your not cheating are you, Hiei? Because this is the fourth time in a row that you got every card right." Yusuke said eyeing warily Hiei as Goku passed the short youkai his card with a defeated sigh. Hiei snorted and placed Goku's card in his deck.

"I do not cheat." 

"Oh yeah I forget about your _strange_ code of honor." Yusuke rolled his eyes and grinned, showing his teammate that he was only joking. 

"Who's winning?" Black-haired women with a tight bun asked wiping her hands on her apron. She tried to look at Goku's deck, but her husband turned his cards away, grinning.

"Sorry, Chi, but I can't show you my cards and Hiei is winning." Goku raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Hiei was gazing at the window with an unreadable expression on his face. He soon grew concerned for the youkai. "Are you okay, Hiei?"

Hiei blinked as if he just realized he was daydream and scowled. "I'm fine."

"Sure ya are, buddy. Don't mind him. He is just worrying about Kurama, again." Yusuke teased placing his cards on the table and ignored the glare Hiei shot in his direction. He suddenly smirked and turned to Goku. "Got any Kings?"

Goku nodded and took the King out of his head with a smile. "You guys sure are taking my cards." He putted up a card from the deck on the table and cracked his knuckles with a smile. "Now its time to play seriously."

*****************

"Please, Trunks! I got to go!" Goten whined clutching his legs together as he wiggled uncomfortably in the air. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Trunks let out a disgusted sound and sent his best friend an annoyed look. "Why didn't you go while we were at him, 'Ten? Why now?"

"Because you wouldn't let me." Goten explained clutching his legs together tighter and let out a whimper. "Please Trunks, it'll be real quick."

"Is it a number one or two?"

"One!" 

"Fine. Go and hurry up! We still might be able get to the forest before my mom finds that we're missing." Trunks snapped and gasped when Goten started to pull down his pants. "Darn it, Ten! Go to the Island below and go pee, not here!"

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Goten quickly flow do to an island below while Trunks waited up in the sky, impatiently. Three he came back with a cheerful smile on his face. "I'm done, Trunks."

"Good, now let's go." Trunks took off with his best friend flying after them leaving golden trails after them.

*****************

"TRUNKS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bulma yelled standing in her son's bedroom with her hands on her hips. She scowled and yelled again. "If I find you, Trunks, you're going to be in big trouble mister!!"

*****************


	8. Jinzouningen Juunanagou

Chapter: 8

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

*******************

"I'm so tired...but I have to go on..." Yuki whispered as he walked slowly through the forest. His eye lids almost closed and mouth open in a mid-yawn. Deciding to take a quick rest, he leaned against an old tree and finally closed his eyes.

__

~ Dream ~

"Pretty boy! Come here!"

Twelve year-old Yuki stood up from the floor quickly and backed himself into the wall. He stared fearfully into the shadows to see light blue eyes flash in darkness. 

"I won't hurt you, pretty boy. Come here..." The light blue eyes glimmered with amusement when Yuki looked at him, curiously and fear. "That's right, I won't hurt you, pretty boy.

Being the frighten yet naive boy he was, Yuki stepped forward and leaned his head back to gaze into glimmering blue eyes. 

"What is your name, pretty boy?" 

"Y-Yuki, sir." Yuki stuttered blinking in confusion. Usually the people, who came to his cell wanted to do something to him, not ask for his name!

"Yuki...Hmm I like that name. Come closer, please? My eyes aren't that good. I want to see you, please."

Yuki stepped closer until he could almost feel the heat of light-eyed man's body and stopped all together when a hand was placed on his head.

"So beautiful.... More beautiful than most adults I know. You know that?"

"N-No sir." Yuki stuttered feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. This man was very strange.

"Do you know what today is, Yuki-chan?" Yuki shook his head quickly and blinked in surprise when the man crouched down in front of his face. The light in the cell shined over the scarred yet handsome man's face letting Yuki see whom he was talking to. 

"Today is my birthday…When I was a little boy my mother always gave me a birthday kisses and since my mother isn't here. I want **you **to give me my birthday kiss."

Yuki's nose wrinkled up as he thought. 'I don't want to do this, but he did say please…' he leaned forward to kiss the man on the cheek when the scarred face man grabbed his face and kissed Yuki on the lips, hard. He didn't let go. 

~ Dream Ends ~

Yuki jerked awake from his sleep and gasped as he felt his heart partially beating from his chest. He frowned when he began to calm down and thought. 'Those dreams are from my past life…Why are they suddenly showing up again? I thought I locked them all away!'

Yuki's head snapped up to look around himself, he had suddenly sensed a large energy nearby. The redhead stood up and stared hard into a tree. "Isn't nice to look into people's minds, especially to people you don't know."

"How did you know that I was reading your mind?" A deep voice demanded from behind the tree.

"I was trained to know the best." Yuki lied watching cautiously as a dark figure stepped out from behind the tree. "Now answer this. Who are you."

****************************

"See ya! I hope I met you two again. Maybe next time we can spar?" Goku said smiling at Yusuke and Hiei. 

"Sure, next time." Yusuke put his hands in his pockets, grinning. Hiei snorted, but didn't speak.

"Oh I forgot! What is your name again?" Goku asked with a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I keep forgetting your names for some reason. This sort of thing never happened before!"

Yusuke shot a quickly glare at Hiei before replying. "Don't worry about it. My name is Yusuke and the short guy beside me is Hiei."

"Yusuke and Hiei…I sworn I heard those names before." The Saiyan tapped his finger against his chin, a thoughtful look crossing his face and didn't noticing the nervous expression on Yusuke's face. 

"Well bye Goku!" Yusuke waved at Goku as he started to walk away with a scowl on his face. When Goku shut his front door, Yusuke turned to glare at Hiei. "Hiei, I thought you erased their memories, not their abilities to remember our names!"

Hiei shrugged carelessly and closed his eyes, ignoring Yusuke, who huffed in annoyance. 

*********************

Jinzouningen Juunanagou narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the struggling boy's face before he dropped the boy on the ground with a satisfying thud. He watched in amusement as the boy couched and wheezed and couldn't help, but smirk. The weakling ningen should have known better than to touch him.

"You bastard!" Juunanagou's eyes widened in surprise when the ningen stood up from the ground and started to yell at him. After almost killing the ningen, he would have thought the ningen would be cowering by his feet, not yelling at him! 

"You could have killed me, you stupid fucker! I was trying to help you, but no! You had to just try to strangle me after all the help I did you for! I should just—"

"Be quiet, ningen!" Juunanagou snapped, crossing his arms. "I had enough with you ridicules babble."

"'Babble! Why you no good son of a bitch—wait a minute…Did you just call me 'ningen'?" The boy asked frowning at Juunanagou. 

"Yes, I did." The Jinzouningen watched in amusement when the ningen fidgeted under his gaze. He tilted his head, curiously. "Why."

"Vejita-san always calls me 'ningen'." The boy spoke slowly stepping away from Juunanagou. The moment the ningen said Vejita, something clicked in Juunanagou's mind. 

"Vejita, you say? That arrogant Saiyan is still alive?" The Jinzouningen whispered the last part and glared at the ningen and demanded harshly. "Tell me more about Vejita and the other Z fighters."

"Why? Are you some kind of enemy of theirs or something, because you're sure asking a lot of questions." The ningen stared at Juunanagou cautiously and suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is none of your business, ningen." 

"My name is Yagai Noraneko! Not ningen, stop calling me that!" Noraneko yelled angrily clenching his fist and jumped out of the way just in time as an energy ball was thrown at him. Behind him a tree blow into pieces and the leaves of the tree fall on his head and clothes.

Juunanagou smirked and waited patiently for the ningen stared at him in disbelief. Instead the ningen looked at him with boredom. 

"You think you can scare me with that? Vejita-san, does that to me all the time when he gets angry." Noraneko raised an eyebrow when Juunanagou stared at him. "What?"

'Interesting…This _ningen_ is full aware of my power and yet he isn't afraid of me.' Juunanagou thought and smirked with growing amusement in his eyes. 'Such pathetic creatures. They know when something is stronger than they are, but yet try to act superior.'

'This might actually be entertaining…'

************************

****

-R-E-V-E-W –

~ P~L~E~A~S~E ~

************************

I'm so sorry for taking so long to complete this chapter! I sort of had writing block and I didn't know what to write! Please forgive me!! Also if anyone has ideas for the next chapter, you can tell me!!

************************

**__**

Martyr of the Black Rose: You know that wherever Kurama goes Hiei always has to follow him. As for Yusuke….I just wanted him to be there. Kuwubara is at home with Yukina!!!

****

Katyfoxdemon2: Sorry about not putting Gohan and the rest in the last chapter and this one. I just don't know what to write for them at the moment, but I promise they will be in the next chapter.

****

Sad Eyes Chan: ***grins sheepishly***Okay…maybe I am cruel to my characters and I'll try to keep you guessing.

*****************

****


	9. Criticism

Chapter: 8

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version.

********************

Yuki tried to keep his face as emotionless as ever, but he was sure it was unsuccessful. He had to lean back to study what seemed to be a youkai, but how did this one get into this dimension? He thought that his father had closed up the portal.

The green skinned youkai had pointy ears that came from beneath a heavy looking white hat. A long white cape that came just above his ankles and pointy looking shoulder pads underneath the cape. The youkai also wore a purple gi and brown elfish looking shoes.

"Never mind my name. All you need to know that you are trespassing in my forest." Yuki caught a glimpse of sharp fangs as the youkai spoke. "You should go home, the forest is dangerous." 

"I'm sorry, sir if I'm trespassing in your forest. I did not know that this was your forest." The redhead put on a polite smile. "I am looking for someone."

"Oh…?"

"Have you seen a boy with brownish-red hair wondering around here?" Yuki asked trying to hide that fact that he was a little nervous of the youkai. He didn't like the way the youkai was staring at him almost like he could see Yuki's soul. 

"No, I haven't." 

Yuki resisted the urge to sigh in disappointed and smiled sadly at the youkai. "Thank you, but if you do see him…Will you please tell me?"

The demon eyed the redhead for what seemed like hours to Yuki before nodding sharply. "I will try, but I'm **not **promising you anything."

"Thank you! I will take my leave now." Yuki took off deeper into the forest without noticing that the youkai was narrowing his eyes at his back.

"I will have to keep an eye on that, ningen. He seems a little suspicious…" Piccolo thought.

******************************

Mirai stared in the mirror and winced at his own reflection. He looked a mess. His purple hair was covered with dry blood and his left eye was swollen shut from the punch he received from his angry father. Mirai's hunched over the sink and flinched when his elbow came in contact with the cold marble. 

"That was the most stupidest thing I ever did." Mirai admitted shaking his head and closed his right eye as he sighed. "I should have known better than to upset, Father."

"Mirai?"

He opened his right eye to look at his mother's reflection through the mirror and stared at the concerned expression on her face. "Yes, Mother?"

"You're hurt." Bulma stated thinning her lips until it was almost white. "Did Vejita do this?"

Mirai hesitated for a moment about to deny that his father did this to him and shook his head. He didn't feel like lying to his mother. "Yes."

"Why? Did you say anything that would make him mad to do this to you?" She asked stepping forward until she was behind Mirai. Bulma bit her lip, nervously. "What did you say?"

"I told him about finding out his affair with Goku-san." Mirai spat out Goku's name like it was a disease and his eyes widened in confusion when his mother just stared at him. "What? Aren't you mad that Father is cheating on you?!" 

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow in question. Mirai turned around and gazed at him mother in disbelief. 

"He-Is-Cheating-On-You." The purple-haired man spoke to Bulma like she was stupid and received a light slap on the arm in return making him wince.

"I'm not stupid, Mirai." She laughed enjoying the way her future son was staring at her with disbelief. Bulma smirked teasingly. "I am about **everything** that is going on in my house. I even told Vejita that he could see other people, but I was surprised as you were when he choose Goku!"

"So…You're not upset?" Mirai blinked down at his mother in surprise. Bulma shook her head and a sudden thoughtful look appeared on her face. 

"It actually find it wonderful that my best friend and husband are going out." She ignored the strange look at her son was giving her and eyed Mirai's injuries, warily. "Lets get you patched up. Don't want to catch an infection, do you?"

"Mother—" Mirai sighed in defeat when Bulma gave him a sharp look, "Okay. I'll go get the bandages."

**************************

__

~ Flashback ~

Kurama laid on his back as he looked up at the ceiling in boredom. He had nothing to do at the moment. He would go other to Yusuke's house, but the younger man was out shopping with his wife, Keiko for the new baby they were having. Kurama didn't want to interrupt a family moment because he was bored. Although it would be fun to embarrass Yusuke…

The redhead rolled onto his stomach and sighed when he noticed how hot it was. It felt like the sun was burning on his back just to spite him. Maybe he shouldn't have tricked that ningen boy to buying him a drink… Green eyes twinkled with mirth when he recalled that the boy had thought that he was a girl. He had enjoyed the blush of embarrassment that covered the ningen's face when the boy realized that he was not a girl. Kurama chuckled in amazement. To be young again…

"Papa!"

Kurama sat up in surprise to see his son standing in the door of his and Hiei's bedroom. Yuki hadn't come to visit Hiei and him in how many months? Three? Four? Oh yes now he remembered it was four. Green eyes flashed in annoyance. It was all that Yagai's fault that Yuki failed to visit him and he should have just—

"Papa?! Are you listening to me?!"

Kurama managed to put on a sweet smile and tried to show that he really wasn't listening, but it seemed as though Yuki had find out all of his tricks. The Youko in him chuckled mischievously and song that Yuki didn't know **all **_of his tricks. _

"What are you laughing about? This is a serious matter! Noraneko-chan could be hurt!" Yuki glared at him, reminding Kurama of Hiei. Ruby eyes glowed with malice. "Fine. If your not willing to help me…I'm sure Yomi-san will."

Instantly Kurama's amusement faded away and glints of gold flashed in his eyes. He and Yomi still weren't at good terms even after Yomi forgiven him. There was so much tense between them that even Hiei was a little bit uneasy. Yomi still had feeling for him and Kurama didn't want the King to get attached to his son. Although Yuki had cut his hair, he still looked just like Kurama, but younger. 

"No. I'm help with you whatever you did to do. Just explain to me what happened to Yagai-san." Kurama cleared his throat and listened patiently while Yuki spoke about the camping trip. 

~ Flashback Ends ~

Kurama frowned and stared into the fire trying to figure out why he couldn't sense Yagai's energy. It was very usually for this to happen. As he recalled Yagai never was trained anything in his life or learned to hide his energy like most of the trained fighters in this dimension. So how could his energy not be find? Unless….

Kurama moved to the left just as a water balloon was thrown at him from the trees. It the back of Satan Hercules head making the ningen's hair and back completely wet. He managed to hide a grin when he heard on of the boy's complaining. It was those two boys that were always at the Capsule Corps. If he could remember correctly the boy's names were Goten and Trunks. The two half-breeds were trying to play a trick on him all day and didn't manage to get him once. For a moment he wondered what trick would the two boys try to play on him next.

****************************

"Uh…Trunks…I don't think that is Yuki." Goten whispered into Trunks' ear and turned to stare at Yuki. "He doesn't act like Yuki."

"What are you talking about, stupid. That **is** Yuki. Who in world would have red hair like that?!" Trunks pointed to the back of Yuki's hair and shot his friend an annoyed look. "How can that not be Yuki?"

"His hair is longer." 

"He could have gotten my mom to get him a 'hair grower' thing." Trunks explained rolling his eyes.

"His eyes are green." 

"Contacts, Ten. Contacts."

"He keeps staring at us." 

"What?!" Trunks looked in the direction Yuki was sitting and jumped in shock. Goten was completely correct. Yuki was staring—directly—at them. He turned to his best friend, nervously and grabbed Goten's wrist. "Come on, Ten. Let's go before he comes up here!"

Trunks quickly took to the air with Goten dangling in his tight grip. The black-haired boy whined repeatedly about knowing how to fly while he was dragged away.

**************

Gohan growled angrily as he walked throughout the woods towards the lake and clenched his fist. He was cold, hungry and annoyed. Not only did Goten and Trunk throw water balloons at him, but also throw his food at him getting his shirt messy. Now he had to go clean it off at the lake. 

So caught up in his anger, Gohan did not notice a purple T-shirt hanging from a branch. He also didn't notice black shorts or an over-sized tank top on the ground. He did however notice a white lying on the ground. With curiosity getting the best of him, Gohan crouched down to look at it only to fall back on elbows in shock. 

It was white panties!!

It was then that Gohan turned his head to look away, however he got a peep shot of a see a familiar black-haired girl standing up in the river. As if Videl sensed someone was waking her, she looked up and dead straight into Gohan's eyes.

Knowing that he as caught, Gohan stood up quickly, blushing like a very red tomato as he waved his hands in front of him, nervously. "Uh Videl—well you see it was a mistake and I—"

The half-breed was cut off when a rock hit in right between the eyes. It was followed by a loud squeak. 

"PERVERT!!!"

"Videl—I can explain!!" Gohan continued to dodge the rock throw at him while Videl closed her eyes tightly, beat red as Gohan as she blindly throw rocks from beneath her feet at the Saiyan.

"Get away you pervert!!!" Videl then picked up a large rock that looked like a ton and launched it towards Gohan with anger. She fumed silently when Gohan was finally brought down by the rock and immediately ran out of the lake. A crimson energy surrounded her while at the same time put on her clothes.

***************************

Hercule tapped his foot impatiently on the ground and then looked at his watch. Where were Videl and that the weakling boy? They were sure taking their sweet time in the forest. Hercule growled at that thought. Maybe that boy was trying to make a move on his baby girl? Hercule clenched his teeth and then smirked. 

Videl would never go for a weakling boy like Gohan. She would probably like a strong boy that would match him with his strength. Although all those ideas popped out of his mind when his daughter and Gohan came back to the camp, blushing. Like guilty teenagers they were, they avoided eye contact with him.

'Oh no! Not my, baby girl! She wouldn't make out in the forest with that skinny boy.' Hercule pleaded and covered his eyes tightly with his large hands. 'Not my, baby girl! Please not her!'

***************************

"Where are you going?" Noraneko shouted towards Juunanagou, who was walking away. "You're not leaving me are you? I'll be alone!"

"So what. You were alone before, ningen. So get lost." Juunanagou rolled his eyes and was about to say nasty remark when he suddenly fell on to his knees, couching into his hand. His eyes widened in surprise when he opened his hand only to see blood. "What the hell."

"Hey! Are you okay?" Noraneko ran to Juunanagou's side and placed a hand on the jinzouningen shoulder, only to be pushed roughly away. "Hey!"

"Don't touch me." Juunanagou snapped coldly shooting the ningen a hostile look. He stood up slowly and stared down at Noraneko with an appalled expression on his face. "Don't **ever** touch me."

"Okay, okay. Take it easy. I was only trying to help." Noraneko reassured waving his hands protectively in front of him. Juunanagou's lips curled in a sneer and crossed his arms. 

"I don't need your help, ningen. Just stay out of my way." The black-haired jinzouningen turned on sharply on his heels and looked at his shirt, which was now covered with blood. When he crossed his arms, his bloody hands were wiped on his shirt. "Hn. And this was my favorite shirt, too."

Juunanagou turned to Noraneko with a questionable look on his face. "Where is the nearest mall?"
    
    *************************

**-R-E-V-E-W –**

~ P~L~E~A~S~E ~
    
    ***************************

****

_Katyfoxdemon2: Thanks for the idea on why Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama are in that dimension. _

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: The guy with the long name is Android 17. Just the Japanese version of his name. ^-^ I'm glad I got over my writers block! I have new ideas to put in the next chapter.

****

Mars explorer: I hope it is! And I'll try to keep thing exciting for you!

****

Genesis Saturn: Juunanagou is my favorite character, too. Although he comes second after Vejita! Also thanks for the idea on Noraneko having a crush on Juunanagou. I might just put that in the story…*Cowers under Yuki's glare* or not!! Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it.

*********************


	10. Apology

Chapter: 10

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Also there might be some mistake…

********************

"So…What's next?" Yusuke asked blowing a stray hair out of his face and looked around himself. Hiei only shrugged and closed his eyes causing the taller man fight the urge to sigh in exasperation. Yusuke pinched the bridge of his noses, he could almost fell a sudden headache coming on. "Okay, Hiei. What do **you** want to do?"

"I don't know." Hiei admitted truthfully and eyed the builds in front of him. He tilted his head to the side and pointed towards a building. "What is in there?"

Yusuke turned to the direction his companion was pointing to and blinked in surprise. An amused chuckle escaped from his throat making the short youkai stared up at him in annoyance. "You want to do in there, Hiei?"

"Yes. Why are you laughing?" Hiei demanded glaring up at the taller man and his eyes widened for a moment when more laughter came rolling out of Yusuke's mouth. His red eyes stormed with anger when Yusuke clutched his stomach almost falling over. "What is so funny, Tantei?"

"Oh nothing." Yusuke wiped a tear from his eye and placed on Hiei's shoulder, grinning like a cat. He managed to hold back more of his laughter and guided the short youkai towards the building. "Let's go inside."

Hiei shrugged the other man's hand off his shoulder and shot Yusuke an irritable look. "I can go inside without your help." 

"Okay, okay. No need to get touchy. I'm just moving things along." Yusuke slide his hands in his pockets and pulled out a few dollar bills as he got to front door. A big, tall man wearing black stood in front of the door and nodded his head, quickly accepting Yusuke's money. Yusuke nodded back and pushed Hiei inside, ignoring the youkai's glare and smirked.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Hiei?"

*******************

"Where are those damn kids?" Matsuri mumbled looking at her watch and frowned. "They should be here by now."

"Come on, Lady. We have a schedule to run here. Hurry it up!" A bus driver complained and received a glare from the annoyed women. 

"Fine! Let's go. They can call their parents to pick them up." Matsuri stomped onto the bus and took a seat on the front, muttering. "Stupid kids messing up my day. I hope my check doesn't get reduced because of this."

*******************

Yuki froze in walking and stared at the sight in front of him. Trees was blown apart almost like it was hit was some energy…His back straightened stiffly and took a step closer to examine the view only to pause. There hanging from a piece of a tree was Noraneko's shirt…

He crouched slightly down to make sure it was exactly Noraneko and a small smiled appeared on his lips when he realized it was. With a loud cry of relief, Yuki clutched the cloth to his chest and smiled. Noraneko had been here! Noraneko was alive!

"Noraneko-chan…I'm coming for you." Yuki murmured quietly and stared down at the cloth. 

***************

__

Noraneko-chan…

"What was that?" Noraneko whispered looking around, ignoring Juunanagou's blank expression. Juunanagou raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What was what?"

"Someone called my name." Noraneko frowned and continued to look around. "It sounded so familiar like Yuki said it."

"Yuki?" Juunanagou uncrossed his arms with an interested on his face. "Who is that?"

"My boyfriend." Noraneko quickly reached in his pocket to pull out his wallet and shoved it in the jinzouningen's face. "See."

"That's not a boy. That's a girl." Juunanagou said staring at the picture of Yuki, who was smiling in the picture. He turned his gaze towards the ningen to see Noraneko glare angrily at him. "What? You're not upset, are you? You're boyfriend looks like a girl."

"His does not!!" Noraneko screeched making Juunanagou slight flinch at the sound and sent a warning glare towards the Noraneko, who blushed in embarrassment and whispered angrily. "He does not."

Juunanagou managed to hide a smirk of amusement. He finally hit a soft spot in the ningen and was enjoying every moment of it. "Sure, he does. Look at him. You can't tell me that you didn't think that he was a girl when you first saw him."

Noraneko gritted his teeth together and clenched his hands. How dare Juunanagou talk about his boyfriend like that. He had no right to talk about Yuki as though he know the boy. He had no right at all! 

"….And look at his hair. Only girls would wear their hair so long and his eyes—"

Juunanagou halted in his speech and slowly blinked. The wallet his hand slowly dropped on the ground and hit the ground with a thud just as Juunanagou toppled down on his knees. With a breathless sigh, he fell face forward into the grass. 

"Juunanagou?!" Noraneko unclenched his hands and stared down at the jinzouningen's motionless in shock. Immediately he dropped down to beside and touched Juunanagou's neck only to recoil in horror. There was no pulse! Although he noticed that Juunanagou's chest wasn't moving and grimaced. "he isn't breathing…"

Noraneko shook his head and rolled the jinzouningen onto his back. A sudden blush of embarrassment spread across the bridge of his nose. Did he have to do that mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? Noraneko closed his eyes tightly and covered his face. He really didn't want to touch Juunanagou at the moment, but if he had to do that mouth to mouth thing to bring Juunanagou back to life. Then he would do it.

"… Juunanagou, you owe me big when this is over." Noraneko whispered as he pinched the boy's nostrils closed with his thumb and index finger. He then placed his mouth tightly over the Juunanagou's and blew two quick breathes and watched for the jinzouningen's chest to rise. "Come on, stupid."

Noraneko released Juunanagou's nose and listened for Juunanagou's breathing. Not hearing any, the ningen placed his hand above Juunanagou's nose and was relieved to feel that the jinzouningen was breathing.

With a sigh of relief, Noraneko leaned back from Juunanagou's body and closed his eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're really going to own me now."

*****************

"Oh come on, Vejita! I was only playing!" Goku proclaimed leaping into the air as Vejita throw an energy ball that him, which exploded when it hit the ground. "Don't get so grumpy! I didn't mean to blow up the Gravity Room."

"Shut up and hold still!" Vejita fumed standing in the front yard of the Capsule Corps, clenching his fist. He noticed the stares he was getting from one neighbor and growled. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing s-sir." The neighbor quickly turned off his lawnmower and ran into his house, scared.

"Vejita, you didn't have to scare him like that." Goku scolded pointing down at the prince only to receive a glare. Nervously, Goku waved his hands in front of him with a sheepish grin. "No need to get crabby, Vejita."

"Crabby?! I'll show you crabby, Kakkarot!" Vejita yelled glaring up at the third class Sayian and opened palm to reveal a bright yellow light. A wicked smirk carved slowly on his lips. "Come here, Kakkarot."

"No thank you, Vejita. You see I have to go and help Chichi—" Goku covered his ears when he was cut off by the prince's loud shout.

"GET OVER HERE, KAKKAROT!"

"…Are you going to hurt me, again?" Goku whispered with a distressed expression over his face. Vejita nodded slowly enjoying the look on his partner's face. Seeing this, Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and grinned. "Then I have to go. See ya next week, Vejita!"

"What?! Kakkarot, you fool! Get back here and take your punishment like the stupid retard you are!!" Vejita screamed angrily into then empty sky and panted heavily when he was finished speaking. He spun on his heels to go back inside to get Bulma to fix the Gravity Room, but once again noticed a crowd of people staring at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMBECILES LOOKING AT?!"

He was satisfied when the ningens ran away and marched back inside with a small grin his lips.

**********************

"What kind of place is this?!" Hiei managed trying not to stare at the naked man and glared furiously up at his leader.

"A strip club. Man, Hiei you need to get out more. Have a little fun." Yusuke said patting the short youkai on the back and chuckled when Hiei got an eye full of one man's crouch. 

"I'm leaving." Hiei spun on his heels and marched out of the club, ignoring Yusuke's protest . To Yusuke, he looked like a pouting child that wanted some candy, but couldn't get any. Yusuke shook his head with a sigh and ran after the short youkai.

"Oh come on, Hiei! I was only joking. How was I supposed to know that you would get all testy seeing naked men. I thought you've got use to it seeing that you're with Kurama an all." Yusuke said putting his hands on his hips and succeed not to flinch when Hiei cased an intense look toward him. 

"What Kurama and I do is none of your business, Tantei." The short youkai hissed, his eyes blazing with hostility. Yusuke exhaled audibly and covered his face with his hands. An uncomfortable silence came between the two men making anyone around them very nervous.

"Look Hiei…I didn't mean to do that, okay." Yusuke uncovered his face and looked down at Hiei, frowning. He grumbled when his hair slung over his eyes and brushed his hair back. "Really need to get some hair gel…I mean… I really mean to do that, but not like that…. Man, this is a fucked up situation."

Yusuke let out another sigh and fidgeted. It was still hard for him to apologize to people and admit he was wrong. "So I'll say it. I'm…Sorwe—no that's not it. I'm sorwo—no—"

"I get it. Just stop trying to say it. You sound like a idiot." Hiei suddenly spoke sharply turning his back to the detective. Yusuke shook his head, relieved that Hiei wasn't angry with him and smiled sarcastically. 

"I can never win with you, can I? You should be grateful. I never apologize to anyone except Keiko."

Hiei looked at the detective at the corner of his eyes and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If Yusuke hadn't blinked for that one second, he could have seen a very tiny smile on Hiei's face.

*****************

****

*Sigh* This is becoming a daily route, isn't it? Me turning the chapter late in all. I have now decided to turn in a chapter every week. ***Smiles sheepishly*** I've been very lazy this year, haven't I? ^-^;

*******************


	11. Cruel Intentions

Chapter: 11

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers. Also there are some cruelty in chapter. 

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version.

************************

Noraneko leaned against a trunk of a tree and ran a hand through his wet hair. He had just washed his hair at a lake and now was waiting for it to dry. He spared a glance at Juunanagou's motionless body for a second and frowned. The jinzouningen still hadn't woken up and it was starting to worry him a little. Well that was a complete lie…Noraneko didn't really care about the jinzouningen.

Although he didn't show it, Noraneko was still terrified of Juunanagou. Not only did the jinzouningen threaten to kill him, if he did anything stupid, but Juunanagou liked to mess with peoples minds at times, which Noraneko did not enjoy. There were also times where he couldn't fall asleep thinking that Juunanagou would kill him. Juunanagou was like a sadistic child, if he ever got bored with something, he could simply get rid it. Noraneko was afraid that he would be the one that Juunanagou would get rid of.

In the back of Noraneko's mind something screamed that Juunanagou was a murder, a killer. It told him to run away while he still had the chance. It said that Juunanagou would kill him, if the jinzouningen ever got the chance. Although his heart whispered that Juunanagou was just a confused and needed help. That he could soothe Juunanagou's bloodlust with his tender heart.

Noraneko squashed that last thought immediately and snorted. At the very moment he was tempted to leave the psycho and find him way out of the forest himself, but he wasn't. That would be very coldhearted of him to do, if he had lift Juunanagou sick in the forest all alone. There would be no doing that.

'And besides…Yuki would get mad at me.' Noraneko thought and suddenly covered his face with his hands. A sudden horrified expression on his face. Ever since he had met Juunanagou in the forest. He hadn't **really** thought about his lover. He had been too upset to even think about the redhead. 'What a horrible boyfriend—'

"What are you looking at, ningen." 

Noraneko's eyes slowly began to focus on Juunanagou, who was sitting up from the ground. "Juunanagou?" 

Juunanagou dusted the dirt off of his shirt and without warning became still. He slowly turned to Noraneko with a frosty look on his usually neutral face and demanded. "What happened to me?"

"I-I don't know. One minute you were making fun of my boyfriend and then next you dropped to the ground like you were dead." Noraneko explained turning away from the jinzouningen's face and mumbled something else under his breath. 

"Then what?" Juunanagou crossed his arms and glared daggers into the ningen's back. Noraneko mumbled something again, but he couldn't hear it. It was starting to annoy him very much. "Speak louder, ningen. I can't hear you when you're mumbling."

"Don't worry about it. You just worry about getting better." Noraneko taunted, rolling his eyes. Juunanagou sniffed as his lip curled into a sneer.

"Get better? I'm perfectly fine. Unlike you ningens, I never get sick." 

"Whatever, Juu-kun." Noraneko mumbled and didn't understand Juunanagou the strange look the Jinzouningen just given him. He decided to ignore it and continued. "If you were so perfect. You wouldn't have been unconscious for two days." 

'Two days?!' Juunanagou hid his surprise very well and shook his head. 'I don't understand! I was made to be perfect… I'm starting to sound like that green-freak now. First I was coughing up blood and then I'm falling unconscious for no reasons. What is going on inside of me?!'

************************

"That thing is not Yuki, 'Ten! Yuki would never look at me like that!" Trunks shouted pacing back and forth on the ground with his hands behind his back. "He looked like he didn't even recognize me!" 

Goten shook his head and covered his eyes. He was getting dizzy from watching Trunks pace back and forth. "I told you, Trunks."

"Shut up, 'Ten! I don't want to hear anything from **you**." Trunks shouted angrily and started to apologize when he saw a flash of hurt go through his friend's eyes. He suddenly felt like he just kicked a newborn puppy. "Sorry, 'Ten. I'm just upset that…that monster wasn't Yuki." 

"It's okay, Trunks! I understand." Goten beamed brightly at Trunks as if Trunks had never hurt his feelings. Trunks nodded sharply and went back to pacing around.

"We have to do something, Goten." Goten's back stiffened hearing his name come out of his best friend's mouth. Whenever Trunks was serious or wanted to play a prank on someone. He would always use Goten's full name. "We have to get rid of that impersonator."

Goten gasped covering his mouth just realizing something. "T-Trunks, maybe that monster killed Yuki-san!"

Trunks froze in his pacing and slowly turned to Goten with a fire in his eyes. "Take that back! Take that back, GOTEN!" He narrowed his eyes looking just like his father at the moment. "Yuki would **never **get killed by t-that freak! Yuki is that best fighter ever!"

"Okay, Okay! I understand!" Goten whined never flinching under his best friend's glare. He was use to Trunks' temper already.

With another glare sent to Goten, Trunks turned sharply on his heels and went back to pacing. He paused in taking another step as an idea popped into his mind. He turned to Goten with a smirk on his face. "I think I have an idea."

************************

Mirai hesitated in eating another sip from his drink and sifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was in the kitchen with his mother and father and tense was very high. So high you could cut it with a knife. Although his mother seemed obvious it, she continued to talk cheerfully about her new invention. 

"Well I'm done!" Bulma stood up from her chair and instantly a robot appeared and took her dish. She ignored the machine and smiled at her family. "I'll see you guys later. I have some business to do in the lab and boys… be nice."

Mirai glanced nervously in Vejita's direction and started to fidget. He had to apologize to his father even though it was Vejita was kicked his ass at the end. He sighed loudly. 

"Boy…This is the third time you've did that. Its annoying me. Stop it." Vejita voiced not looking up from his meal. Mirai nodded sharply and went back to staring at him plate. 

'Uh this is getting me nowhere. I have to say something.' Mirai cleared his throat and turned his eyes towards Vejita. "So father, how was training?"

Vejita paused in eating and looked at him warily. "What?"

Mirai once again fidgeted under Vejita's gaze and repeated nervously. "I said, how was training."

There was a complete silence.

"Fine."

"Really…While…uh…" It surprised Mirai that his father had spoken to him and he quickly tried to keep the conversation going before Vejita ignored him again. "Did you have fun?"

'All man that wasn't what I meant to say!' Mirai mentally kicked himself.

"_Fun_? Training isn't suppose to be _fun_, boy." The prince said the word fun like it was a disease. "Real warriors don't have fun when training."

"Gohan-sensei sometimes made training fun." Mirai pointed out, remembering his former mentor. Vejita raised an eyebrow and sneered. 

"Like I said. **Real **warriors don't have fun while training." As if the conversation was over, Vejita went back to eating. Mirai glared angrily at his past father and demanded. 

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that Gohan-sensei wasn't a real warrior?!" A flash of anger sparked in Mirai's blue eyes. "Gohan-sensei was a real warrior."

Vejita looked up and stared at him, curiously. Like he was looking at an interesting creature that just crawled from beneath his boot. "Is that so?"

"Y-Yeah Gohan-sensei was the best ever alive." Mirai stuttered the first part, but gained some confidence as he continued to speak.

"Was." 

It was then that Mirai snapped. No one talked about Gohan like that. No one, not even his father. He stood up quickly, knocking him chair loudly on the ground and slammed his hands on the table. Mirai blew a piece of purple hair away from his eyes and was about to tell his father off when a familiar cheerful voice made him pause.

"Hey Mirai! What's the fuss about?" 

Mirai looked in the doorway of the kitchen to see no other than Son Goku. A blush of embarrassment formed on his cheeks. How embarrassing! Goku had caught him just he was about to tell his father off. "H-Hi Goku-san."

As if he didn't feel the tense between the two family members, Goku smiled and turned to Vejita. "Hey Vejita, you still up for a little spar?" He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I need a little workout before I go back home."

'Riiight. A workout. Just say it, Goku-san. We all know that you're just here to fuck my Father.' Mirai thought crossly and blinked in surprise when he saw the bewildered expressions on his father and Goku's face. He suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth with wide horrified eyes. Did he just speak his thoughts out loud?! 

Still seeing the expressions on the older man's faces, Mirai guessed he did. 

************************

Yuki stood on top of a tree and gazed into the distance. For once, he wished he had a Jagan Eye on his forehead like Hiei did. Then maybe he would be able to find Noraneko quicker. 

He narrowed his eyes as he spotted someone moving throughout the forest. It was unusual how he could sense no energy coming from the person and yet feel the icy aura coming from the boy. Deciding to investigate, Yuki leaped down from the tall tree. 

With a soft thud he landed safely in behind the of stranger and stood up. Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but the stranger with no ki spoke.

"What do you want?" The stranger turned around to glare into Yuki's face. It had startled the redhead for a moment before he recovered, putting on a polite smile.

"I'm sorry, if I am bothering you, but have you seen a boy with brownish red hair and brown eyes?" Yuki pointed to his eyes at the last part. The stranger stared at him as if he recognized Yuki and smirked.

"Maybe."

Yuki's eyes narrowed as he took a step closer toward the black-haired stranger until he was a couple inches from the stranger's body. He tilted his head to the side and inhaled. Ruby eyes narrowed slowly into slits.

"What the hell are you? A dog?" The stranger demanded placing his hand on his hip. He didn't seem fazed when Yuki voice turned suddenly very cold. 

"You smell like my Noraneko-chan." Yuki glared into unemotional eyes and clenched his fist. "Why do you smell like Noraneko-chan." 

"Oh the boy. I didn't know who you were talking about at first." The stranger chuckled still unresponsive to Yuki's behavior. "I know who you're talking about now. The loudmouth boy with the cute face? Yeah I met him." 

Yuki remained silent and continued to glare daggers into amused blue eyes. It was then that Yuki realized that the black-haired stranger was playing with his emotions. He didn't know Noraneko; the stranger was probably trying to trick him. The redhead closed his eyes trying to calm down his anger and forced on a very tight smile. 

"I think I should be going. Now if you can excuse me." Yuki was about to walk past when the stranger spoke again. 

"Where do you think you're going, ningen? I can't let you leave knowing that you'll tell someone about me." 

Yuki paused in his place and looked at the stranger. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "What?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you just walk by me, did you?" Icy blue eyes glowed with deadly gleam. "I got plans and I don't need no filthy ningen messing them up." 

"Ningen?" Yuki chuckled and smiled, brushing a loose hair out of his face. "I think you got it all wrong, sir. I am not a ningen." 

"Hmmm… I seems as though we got something in common then." The black-haired boy smirked in amusement, but soon his face became intense. "Although I still have to kill you. It's noting personal okay. I just don't want you ruining my plans."

"And can I have the name of my _killer_ then?" The stranger raised an eyebrow at Yuki's question, but replied. Although he knew that Yuki was being sarcastic, he still answered.

"Jinzouningen Juunanagou."

"Juunanagou? Mirai—" Yuki was cut off, startled to see the jinzouningen materialize in front of him. What had surprised Yuki wasn't the jinzouningen's speed, but the wintry smirk planted on the jinzouningen's lips. It was then that Yuki regretted getting distracted when he felt a rush of pain go through his stomach.

"So you do know me after all." Juunanagou taunted driving his hand, brutally into Yuki's stomach. Yuki opened his mouth to let out a mute scream. He could actually feel Juunanagou's hand slowly forcing his way into his body and shuddered. "I'm surprised. Not many people know about my existence. I'm _honored_ to hear that someone knows about me."

It seemed Juunanagou was satisfied to see his hand emerge from Yuki's back and wiggled his fingers, childishly. With a grunt, he carelessly shoved Yuki off his arm and watched closely as the redhead fell on the ground. Ruby eyes widened in pain and lips opened in unheard cry. 

"Why…?"

"Like I said before, it's nothing personal." Juunanagou responded with a pleased gleam in his eyes. He kneeled down by the blooding redhead and fingered the boy's locks, crudely. He seemed to enjoy the anguished expression on Yuki's face. "But don't worry, Yuki-chan. I'll take care of your _Noraneko-chan_ while you're…away. I'll be a good gentlemen."

The jinzouningen snorted at his last sentence as he let go of Yuki's hair. Ignoring the redhead's protest, he stood up and walked away without even a glance back. Although as he walked away an unreadable look appeared on his face. 

************************

Noraneko's head snapped to see Juunanagou step into camp and instantly he saw blood dripping from the Juunanagou's hands. He quickly stood up and rushed over to the jinzouningen in concern.

"Are you alright, Juunanagou?" Noraneko grabbed Juunanagou's bloody arm only to have it pulled out of his grip. 

"I'm fine." Juunanagou said coldly glaring into Noraneko's face. "So get out of my way."

"Hold on, you're blooding!" Noraneko exclaimed pointed angry at the jinzouningen's arm and blinked in surprise when Juunanagou shrugged, as if he didn't care he was hurt. "Don't you want to me patch it up?"

Juunanagou turned his back to the ningen and halted in his next step. "The blood isn't mine." 

"What? Then whose is it?" The ningen asked innocently staring at the jinzouningen's back.

"Let's just say… that whoever blood this is. Isn't living anymore." Juunanagou chuckled without amusement as he went off to clean his arm. Noraneko stared at the spot the jinzouningen with a confused expression on his face. 

"What was that suppose to mean?"

************************

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW 

************************

**__**

Chi: I'll try to do more and thank you for your review! 

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: Sorry about the updates and the chapters, but I made this one longer! I'll try to make the chapters long from now on, but don't except it too soon. 

****

Genesis Saturn: Hmm I'll think about that Mirai/Juunanagou thing. It might just add some spice to this story. 

***********************


	12. Ice

Chapter: 12

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal. Even though I know you wont.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers. Also there are some cruelty in chapter. 

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Also this chapter may be a little crappy.

**************

Yusuke caught in the fist that was aiming for his face and frowned as he looked towards the east. "What…What was that?"

'It felt like Yuki's energy went completely to nothing!' Yusuke thought and unconsciously captured another fist in his hand. He looked at the man that he was fighting and mumbled, "I got to finish this fight."

  
Yusuke tightened his grip on the other fighter's fist and yanked the man down towards him to make the his opponent's face come in contact with his knee. Yusuke released the unconscious fighter and glared at the manager at the corner of his eyes, who was trying to sneak away. "Hey! Where do you think you're going, buddy? Give me the money you own me."

"Y-Yes! H-Here is the money." The manager quickly dug in his pockets and thrust the money towards Yusuke. "J-Just leave me alone." 

Yusuke ignored the man and turned to Hiei only to see that the short-youkai was gone! He gritted his teeth and glared at the spot Hiei last stood. "Damnit Hiei, can't you just wait for a second! I would have be done!" 

Without another second, he took off towards Yuki's fading energy. "Damn kid. Can't stay out of trouble for one minute."

**************

Hiei jumped over another building as fast as he could, looking like a black blur to the untrained eye. As he ran, Hiei whipped off his white banana and his Jagan Eye began to beam with an eerie green color. 

************

"FUUUUUUSSIONHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!"

A bright blinding light covered the two boys as they placed their two fingers together. Gust of wind blew over the grass and trees making everything sway to the right. After a few moments, slowly the light disappeared to reveal a short figure standing proudly.

The figure wore a yellow and black vest that came to just above a tied on black belt that held his white baggy pants up. It was pretty short and covered up also none of his upper torso. His black boots shined brightly in the sun. 

"Here I come, Monster-san. Prepare yourself for the worst." Gotenks spoke as he leaped into the air and took of into the sky with amazing speed. He soon came to the area the impersonator was at and landed gracefully on the ground. 

"Gotenks?! What are you doing here?!" Gohan yelped staring at the fusion in confusion. Gotenks smirked and pointed sharply towards the 'Yuki'. 

"There is nothing to fear, Gohan. I'll take care of this loser." Gotenks said arrogantly as he glared at the impersonator, who was blinked at him in surprise. "Yeah I'm talking to you, Monster-san."

"Monster-san? Gohan, do you know this boy?" Videl demanded pointing at finger at Gotenks. Gohan nodded feeling suddenly embarrassed while Gotenks was rambling on about beating 'Yuki' into a bloody pulp. 

"You could say that." Gohan replied scratching the back of his head, nervously and thought. 'What are they doing here?! They're going to cause a lot of mess, if I don't get them out of here.'

"Gotenks, I don't think this is the time for you to beat up people." The scholar said as he pushed the protesting fusion into the distance where no one could hear them. When they were out of hearing-distance, Gohan hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"While you see, Gohan. There is a monster traveling with you and I think I can get ride of it single-handedly. If—" Gotenks halted in talking and suddenly started looked around.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked also looking around for something suspicious. Gotenks ignored Gohan's question and narrowed his eyes at one direction. His usually cocky smirk gone along with the twinkle of mischief that always seemed to be in his eyes. Gohan placed a hand on the fusion's shoulder and stared down at Gotenks. "Did something bad happen, Gotenks?" 

Gotenks continued to ignore Gohan and glared into on direction. Something was wrong…he could feel it in his bones. Gotenks sniffed as he shrugged off Gohan's hand and leveled up from the ground until he was just above the older Saiyan's head. "No time to talk, Gohan. I have to go."

"Wait!" Gohan called out and was about to go after the fusion when he heard a well-known voice speak behind him. 

"Gohan…Tell us what's going on." 

Gohan slowly towards around only to clash with blue and green eyes. He started to sweat nervously under Kurama and Videl's gaze.

"Yes, Gohan. Please fill us in." 

"Uh, well, you see…"

************

With his hand coated with blood, Yuki lifted his hands up to stare at them. He let out a wavering breath seeing some much blood covering his whole hand and replaced them over his bleeding stomach. Yuki stared glassy eyed into the sky and suddenly felt light-headed. 

"I guess I don't have that much time to live now." Yuki whispered to no one and took a deep breath trying to force the pain away. He turned his head to the side and covered his mouth with his right hand as he coughed. Yuki wasn't surprised to see more blood in his hand and exhaled audibly in a long deep breath.

Was this the way he was going to die? He had traveled throughout the forest to find his lover, only to have to die in his own blood. This wasn't a warrior's way to die! He didn't even give a struggle…How pathetic is that. His father, Hiei would be so ashamed of him.

__

'But don't worry, Yuki-chan. I'll take care of your Noraneko-chan while you're…away. I'll be a good gentlemen.'

"Noraneko-chan…I have failed you." Yuki mumbled closing his eyes trying to push back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I have failed you, yet again, Noraneko-chan." 

__

~ Flashback ~

"Ai Shiteiru." Yuki confessed blushing. Noraneko opened his mouth and closed it like a fish making Yuki's eyes twinkle with amusement. How cute it was to see Noraneko look so speechless. He waited patiently for Noraneko to speak only to be jerked roughly from the other boy's and suddenly everything went. The last thing he saw was Noraneko's surprised face. 

~ Flashback Ends ~ 

"Even back then I failed you." The redhead hastily wiped the tears that were making it's way down his face, leaving traces of blood in its place. He opened his eyes again and let out a gasp to see a shadow hovering over him. He didn't even sense the person approach him!

**************

"What did you say, boy?" Vejita demanded slowly standing up from his seat as Mirai stared into the table with great interest. Vejita slammed his fist down angrily on the table and yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing." Mirai mumbled still in shock at his own words that came out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he said that! What the hell was he thinking—oh that's right! He wasn't. 

"Don't lie to me!"

"Then why did you ask?!" Mirai shouted back in a huff, his face turning a shade of red, but of course not as much as Vejita's. Vejita snarled in rage and was about to spring over the table and teach Mirai some respect for his elders when he felt a large hand being placed on his shoulder. 

"Calm down, Vejita. It's not that serious." Goku said trying to calm the angry prince down. He gave Mirai a small smile. "Maybe you should leave. I don't think he'll be calm if you're in the room."

"I-I guess you're right." With a sharp nod, Mirai disappeared out of the room almost like he was never there in the first place. Goku shook his head at Mirai's silliness and turned his attention towards Vejita, who was glaring up at him. 

Vejita rudely shrugged off Goku's hand off his shoulder and clenched his fist. "Why did you hold me back, Kakkarot?"

"Mirai didn't mean what he said, Vejita. He doesn't really know what's going on." Goku reassured confidently and blinked in surprise when Vejita snorted.

"You're wrong, Kakkarot. That boy knows everything that we've been doing…. Curse that woman's genius genes." Vejita muttered the last part to himself as Goku blanched and opened his open to speak, but the prince continued almost like he read the other Saiyan's mind. "Yes, **everything**." 

Goku turned a deep shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. He didn't like the idea of Mirai knowing his personal business. It soft of made him a little worried knowing that Mirai might tell someone and then the word would spread. Goku groaned and covered his face just thinking of what Chichi would do to him if she found out. 

"You don't think he'll tell, do you?" Goku asked taking a seat beside the Saiyan prince. Vejita clenched his fist and shook it in the air, threateningly. 

"Not if he knows what's good for him." Vejita whispered dangerously, narrowing his eyes into slits. "It would ruin my reputation for people to know that I slept with a third-class."

He was about to continue rambling when Vejita suddenly noticed the hurt expression on Goku's face. He opened his mouth to apologize, but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out.

"Kakkarot…."

As if Vejita hadn't just hurt his feelings just a moment ago, Goku smiled cheerfully and said, "It's okay, Vejita. I now understand how you feel and I won't bother you no more." He stood up from his seat and placed two fingers to his forehead, still smiling. "Goodbye, Vejita."

__

Goodbye, Vejita.

Vejita frowned. Kakkarot had never said 'Goodbye', but rather 'See ya later, Vejita' or 'Meet you tomorrow!'. This situation seemed totally different from the others, it was almost as if Kakkarot wasn't coming back.

Vejita scowled. What did he care that the clown wasn't coming back?! It would be quieter with the clown around and he could train more. Kakkarot won't be able to beg him to make one of those useless robots make him a **_light_** snack. 

Vejita abruptly pushed those thoughts away and decided to go back to his training. He could fix the boy later, but now he needed to get rid of some of his frustration.

*************** 

"Yuki-san!"

In reflex, Yuki rolled onto his feet and hunched over in pain realizing his mistake. He clutched his bloody stomach and winced. He accidentally brushed the wound on his stomach and fell face forward onto the ground only to let out cry of anguish.

"Here, let me help you." Yuki felt himself being flipped over his back and slowly pulled up into a siting position. He opened his eyes that he closed when he fell to the ground and stared at the young boy in confusion. "There you go."

"Who are you?" The redhead demanded holding his wounded stomach. He was surprised when the boy smirked looking very much like Vejita.

"I am Gotenks." Gotenks took a cocky stance and stared down at Yuki. 

"Gotenks? I heard that name before." Yuki frowned and tried to remember where he heard the name from and coughed violently. He quickly covered his mouth and ignored Gotenks's surprised expression. It was use to coughing up blood now. Then Yuki just realized where he heard that name. "Goten?! Trunks?! Is that you?!"

Yuki mentally kicked himself for not being observant. He should have known it were the two boys, especially after hearing both of the boy's voices coming out of the fusion's mouth. 

"It's Gotenks." 

"Right. Gotenks." Yuki coughed again and wiped the blood on the grass. Gotenks looked down at that the redhead in concern.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Y-Yes, actually there is." The redhead stated and coughed up some more blood. He blinked slowly feeling very dizzy, but shook his head. "Look, Gotenks. I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Gotenks eyed Yuki warily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trust me on this, Gotenks." Seeing the fusion nodded his head after a bit of hesitation, he continued. "I need you to tell my father to go home. Tell him that he isn't need anymore."

"What? Who is your father? What do you mean, Yuki-san?" Yuki averted the fusion's questionable eyes and stared at the ground. 

"My father looks just like me, but has green eyes and longer hair." Gotenks frowned realizing that Yuki regarded his last question, but his eyes bugged out when he just realized something.

"T-That was your father?!" Gotenks covered his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. If he had stayed and attacked Yuki's father….who knows what might have happened. Yuki nodded and placed his bloody hand on the ground trying to stand up. Gotenk shook himself out of his shock and grimaced seeing Yuki's bloody shirt. "What happened?"

"And by who? I'll take him out easily." The fusion said confidently with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Tell me who did this and he'll regret ever laying a hand on you. I'll make him get on his hands and knees and apologize to you, if you want me to "

Yuki waved his hand, dismissing Gotenks's questioning and smiled. "That's okay, Gotenks. I'm all right. Don't go worrying about me, okay. Just a little wound. I can handle it." He smiled more when Gotenks raised an eyebrow looking at him with skeptical expression. "Really, I'm okay! Now go tell my father before he comes looking for me."

"Okay…" With one last glance at the redhead, Gotenks leaped into the air and took off to look for Yuki's Father. He didn't notice the smile on Yuki's face slowly decrease to nothing. 

Yuki coughed again and slowly stood up, wincing as he did so. He opened one eye that was unconsciously closed when he felt the rush of pain going through his stomach and grimaced. How was he going to fight, if he couldn't even stand up without wincing!

The redhead raised his hand in front of his face and gritted his teeth. Ice slowly began to cover his hands with a golden glow. If it weren't for Hiei's side of the family, he wouldn't have been able to do this technique. Although he could only do this technique for a short time. Yuki still hadn't mastered on fighting with ice, especially since he didn't know how to use it most of the time. 

He placed hand that was covered with ice over his wound and gritted his teeth harder as the ice filled the wound in his stomach. Yuki shivered feeling the ice slowly seeking it's way through his body and took a deep breath.

"This technique will only last me a couple of hours before the ice melts. I've frozen the blood, but not for so long." Yuki mumbled and patted his icy stomach. He shivered again trying to get use to the coldness and coughed violently. Yuki covered his mouth quickly and sighed as he wiped the blood onto his shirt. It was blooded up anyway, so more blood won't cause it harm. When he was finished, Yuki gazed towards the east.

"_Jinzouningen Juunanagou. You will pay for the harm you caused towards me."_

************** 

Noraneko frowned gazing at the back of Juunangou's T-shirt and crossed his arms behind his head. Something was wrong with the jinzouningen. He had noticed that Juunangou was acting strangely for a while. The jinzouningen was forgetting important stuff like his own name or the fact the he had powers. Juunanagou had one morning been surprised at the fact that he could lift trees just with one finger, which was definitely a shock towards Noraneko. Juunanagou had always bragged about his amazing powers.

"Juunanagou…?" Noraneko flinched at the glare sent his way and bit his lip. Juunanagou was also getting colder too. Taking a deep shaky breath, he continued to speak. "Are you alright? You seem to a little out of it today."

"Of course I'm okay…ningen! Why won't I be? I'm Jinzouningen Juunan…" 

"Juunangou." Noraneko finished Juunanagou's sentence and gasped in surprise when Juunangou replied.

"Thank you." Abruptly the ningen placed a hand over Juunanagou's forehead with a concerned expression on his face. Juuanagou frowned and slapped Noraneko's hand from his head, sharply. "Stop it."

"Okay, okay…I was just making sure you were alright." Noraneko rubbed his red hand with a pout, but blinked in surprise when he felt something wet drop on his nose. He looked up only to close his eyes as rain started to pour down on him and Juunanagou. "While that was unexpected. Anyway Juu—" 

Noraneko look around to see that Juunanagou had disappeared without a trance. "What the hell?! Where are you—"

"Noraneko-chan!" 

The brownish-red head froze hearing a familiar voice call his name and turned around slowly to see Yuki. His lover was gazing at him with a complete surprised expression.

"Yuki!" 

**************

~ REVIEW 

PLEASE ~

**************

__

Uh…***Turns red with embarrassment* **I'm late in updating, aren't I? ***Gets on her hands and knees and places her head on the floor***_ I'm so sorry! I've been a bad author. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to update so late!_

**************

**__**

Katyfoxdemon2: _You don't care how long I take in updating, uh? That's good! I'll try my best in every chapter I do from now on. ^-^;_

**__**

Martyr of the Black Rose: It does sound painful, doesn't it? Well I see I did a good part on that then! ^-^ Oh don't be so hard on Noraneko. I'm sure he'll keep his hormones under control sooner or later.* **Squeezes Noraneko tightly in her grip***

****

Genesis Saturn: I'm glad you like the way I wrote Juunangou. I was starting to wonder if I was making him out of character. 

****

Kura-chan: Hmm I don't know, Kura-chan. This fic might not make it past 25 chapters. The chapters are longer now so story will be short. Also thank you for reviewing!

*************


	13. Madness

Chapter: 13

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal. Even though I know you wont.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers. CRAZINESS WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Er…This chapter Yuki is a **_little _**(Stresses little.)…out of character…

************

"W-What h-how did you get here?!" Noraneko stuttered gazing at his lover in surprise. A flash of hurt passed over Yuki's face. 

"What do you mean? I've been searching for you ever since you left." Yuki spoke softly as he bowed his head, letting his bangs cling to his eyes from the raindrops. "Did you not want me to come for you…?" 

"NO!" Noraneko shouted causing Yuki to look at him in surprise. He rushed over to his surprise lover and grabbed Yuki's hand, tightly in his grip. "I mean I'm glad you have come for me. I'm just a little surprise that's all."

"Did you not think I would have come for you, Noraneko-chan?" Yuki gazed up, smiling. He took a step forward and sighed. "I've would have traveled though hell and back to find you, if I had to."

"Yuki…" Noraneko whispered, a faint blush raise over the bridge of his nose. His heart started to beat faster as Yuki continued to smile at him. 

"Come, Let's go home." Yuki said and frowned when Noraneko released his hand and turned to the side. The faint blush that had formed had disappeared in an instant. "What is wrong? Do you not want to go home?"

"It's not that! I really want to go home, but…" Noraneko trailed off making Yuki feel a little uncomfortable with the small silence. 

"But what?"

Noraneko stared at the ground with great fascination as he fidgeted nervously under Yuki's wary gaze. Deciding to confess, he turned around, but avoided his lover's eyes. "I have something to tell you. Juunanagou and I—"

"Juunanagou?!" Yuki hissed as his eyes narrowed into slits at the name that came out of Noraneko's mouth. "You know him?! How do you know him?"

"I've found him unconscious near a tree." Noraneko replied a little startled by Yuki's odd behavior. He frowned seeing an unreadable expression cross over Yuki's face. "Why? How do you know, Juunanagou?"

"You're a first names bases with him now?" Yuki demanded almost looking annoyed. Noraneko raised an eyebrow at this. "What are you now? Friends?"

"I wouldn't go to far with that, Yuki. Juunanagou—I mean 'He' and I don't really have anything in common." Noraneko said and bit his lip, nervously. "Look Yuki, something is wrong with him. I have to help him. I—"

"Wait! What are you saying? You're not saying that you're not coming home!" Yuki exclaimed staring at his lover in shock. Noraneko avoided his eyes once again and looked down at the wet grass.

"It means exactly like its sound." Yuki's head snapped up to see Juunanagou floating above them. The jinzouningen lowed to the ground and crossed his arms.

'I didn't even sense him! How did he get here without me knowing?!' Yuki thought as he glared at Juunanagou and then turned his eyes towards Noraneko. "Is that true, Noraneko? You're not coming home because you want to say with this…thing!"

"How dare you—do you know whom you're talking to?" Juunanagou demanded taking a menacing step towards Yuki, who sneered. 

"I know actually who I'm talking to." Yuki's eyes gleamed oddly when Juunanagou stared at him. "Jinzouningen Juunanagou. You're that jinzouningen that was absorbed by Cell after foolishly trying to defeat in him in your weaken state."

As each word came out of Yuki's mouth, Juunanagou felt angry rise slowly within him until it came to full rage. His eyes glinted with ice as he clenched his fist at his sides.

"Yes, Juunanagou. I know **actually** who you are." Yuki mocked spitefully with a smirk on his face. He took great satisfactory in seeing that he had irritated the jinzouningen. Never in his life had he felt the urge to take pleasure in angering someone, but Juunanagou somehow set off a switch inside of him that could not be turned off.

Juunanagou calmed himself down before speaking. He knew that if he let his anger take control of him. He wouldn't have the choice to kill the arrogant redhead slowly. Oh how sweet revenge was. "I see you have been doing your history."

"You can say that." Yuki remarked coolly watching the jinzouningen with a cautious gaze. 

"Then you also know that you're not doing to returning home alive today." Juunanagou's eyes flashed with iciness before it disappeared quickly without a trace. 

"If that's what you think."

"It's not what I think. It's that's what I know." Juunanagou uttered confidently, a sly smirk forming on his lips. Yuki returned the look, but his eyes told a different story. The jinzouningen jerked his head towards the east, ignoring the water that was sliding down his face. "Let's settle this somewhere else. You know, 'save the forest'."

"Sure, lead the way, jinzouningen." Yuki followed after Juunanagou, forgetting all about Noraneko, who gazed after the two in disbelief. 

"What the hell is going on?! Yuki is acting very oddly today. What is going on with that boy?!" Noraneko muttered to no one and run after the two fighters.

***************

"I see…" Kurama voiced softly and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "I've heard of this technique. It is where two people are of _about_ the same race, species, height, weight and power level to do a complicated dance. If there are no errors, they "fuse" -- or merge -- and become a singular being of extravagant power. Should the dance not be performed correctly, the being will be extremely weak. This type of fusion wears off in 30 minutes."

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Gohan said in a surprise voice and looked at Kurama, curiously. "How do you know that, Yuki?"

"That's just say that I've been around for a long time." Kurama replied with a charming smile on his face. 

"I guess you've have, Kurama." The redhead inhaled sharply at this, but remained calm. He turned to look at Gohan at the corner of his eye. "You don't have to act like Yuki anymore. The juggle is up."

"How did you know I wasn't Yuki?" Kurama asked as he looked out of the window, but he could see in the corner of his eye that Gohan was smiling.

"You talk more than Yuki does."

"You're a little colder, too." Videl said putting a hand on her hip and gazed at the redhead warily. "You haven't even worried about Noraneko-san ever since he got lost." 

"Yuki had been worried sick about Noraneko before he left. You don't even seem to care." Gohan tilted his head up and blew a chunk of spiky hair from his eyes. Kurama chuckled and turned to the teens with a small smile.

"I guess that was my first mistake wasn't it, but how do you know my name? Hiei had erased it from all your memories." Kurama stared questionably at Gohan and Videl. 

"He must have forgot that I visited the Capsule Corps a couple of times. You may not remember me, but Bulma-san introduced me to you." Videl confessed with a faint blush as she shifted her weight to her right side.

"I see, but I also would like to know how long you've known I wasn't my son." 

"While you see—" Gohan was about to explain, but his head snapped up to see Gotenks flying straight towards them in a fast pace. The fusion landed before them and turned towards Kurama. "Gotenks?! What are you doing here?"

"I have some news for him." Gotenks jerked his thumb towards Kurama and sharply turned towards the redhead. "Yuki says that you're not needed anymore and you can go home."

"What?" Kurama stared down at Gotenks in shock and asked, "Did Yuki find Yagai already? Is that why he wants me to go home?"

"I don't think so…Noraneko-san wasn't with him and I didn't sense him around." Gotenks replied scratching the back of his head as his nose crunched up in distaste.

"Then why does he want me to leave?" Kurama said the last part to himself and the fusion rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him." Gotenks remarked sarcastically and blinked in surprise when the redhead nodded with a familiar determined gleam in his eyes.

"You're right. I should." Kurama's lips thinned before he glanced at Gohan and Videl. "Would you two like to come with me to search for Yuki?"

"Okay." Gohan and Videl shared glances before speaking at once and suddenly Gotenks slit a part with a loud pop revealing Trunks and Goten.

*********************

"Where is everybody!?" Hercule shouted coming out from his capsule house. He looked around to see that his daughter, the redhead, and the weakling gone. Hercule frowned and glared at everything in sight. He had gone to bathroom and came back only to see that everyone was gone.

"Where could they have gone? I knew that didn't leave the Great Champion Hercule all alone. My baby girl won't do that to her father…Would she?"

*******************

Videl halted in walking causing everyone to look at her, curiously. She turned to look back and glanced at Gohan, questionably. "I feel as thought we left something behind…"

"I feel that way, too." Gohan agreed, but shrugged his shoulders, carelessly. "Oh while, whatever it was probably wasn't important."

Videl tightened her grip on her umbrella and nodded. 

*******************

At every step he took the angrier Yuki had got. It was an unusual feeling that Yuki never really felt before. All he could think about was beating the jinzouningen's face into the ground. He had never in his life wanted to fight as much as he did at the moment, not even when he fought Karasa.

'Is this how Yusuke or Goku feels when they get into a fight? The urge to feel bones crush under their fist or the sound of blood being splattered?' Yuki thought as he followed behind Juunanagou's every step, but his eyes were focused on the ground, thoughtfully. He looked up from the ground and looked forward in anger.

There beside Juunanagou was Noraneko. Yuki clenched his fist tightly and glared at the back of Juunanagou's head. If look could kill…

Yuki took a deep breath to calm himself down and frowned. He didn't want to attack Juunanagou like he did that other boy. That night that the ningen had touched **his** Noraneko, Yuki sort have lost a _little_ control. He hadn't actually left Norankeo's house when he found his lover with another boy. In fact Yuki waited on the roof of Noraneko's house and gave the ningen that touched Noraneko a _little_ scare.

The redhead chuckled amusingly only to wince. He had forgotten about his wounded stomach when his ego took over. Although the ice froze his stomach it was slowly melting away. Yuki could actually feel the water from the ice dropping down his stomach unless he was mistaking the rain to be the ice.

"We're here." Juunanagou spoke suddenly looking and turned towards Yuki with a smirk that made Yuki's anger increase. Noraneko looked around to find to see only sand and boulders. "Are you ready to fight, youkai?"

"How do you know I'm a youkai?" Yuki demanded looking at the jinzouningen intensely. Juunanagou jerked to Noraneko, who blushed in embarrassment. "I see…"

'That jinzouningen probably brainwashed Noraneko-chan to tell him!' The redhead thought angrily, but although he was feeling angry. His emotions did not appear on his face.

"I'm sorry, Yuki! I didn't mean to." Noraneko spat quickly and then frowned when he noticed that Yuki wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. 

"Should we start now or what? Why are you stalling?" Juunanagou snapped out sarcastically as his arms crossed over his chest. An annoyed expression became visible on his face, but then that stupid smirk that Yuki really wanted to beat off the jinzouningen's face appeared again. "Unless you realize that you're no match for me."

"I'm not stalling." The redhead ignored Juunangou's last statement, but his right eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. 

"Then come and get me." The jinzouningen extended his arms out to his side as if to say 'I'm defenseless. Come and attack while my guard is done.' 

A golden energy surrounded Yuki's entire body as he started to power himself up. He felt the rush of familiar energy run through his veins and couldn't help, but relax. It had been a while since he had used his powers and he was glad to use them again. Even if it might be a life or death situation, it was worth it all.

"If that's what you want." Yuki muttered and leaped towards Juunanangou with his arm pulled back to sucker punch the jinzouningen.

*************

"Go home, you two. I think you had enough excitement for today." Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced down at Trunks and Goten. 

"We can do that, Gohan. Trunks's mom might have told Mom about me and Trunks lea—" Goten's voice was muffled when Trunks covered the younger boy's mouth.

Trunks tightened his grip on Goten's mouth with a nervous smile. "What he means to say is that my mom might have told your mom that we can stay with you until your trip was over."

"Is that so?" Gohan sighed and opened his mouth to talk when a sudden large gust of wind blew across the trees almost breaking them down. Everyone covered their faces as the rain blew roughly against their face and suddenly a loud sound like a bomb just went off was heard through the distance.

Videl pulled her hands from her face immediately at the sound and gasped out, "W-What was that?!"

"It don't know…It sounded like someone was powering up or something!" Gohan replied looking suspiciously around, trying to find out what was going on. "What do you think, Kurama? Kurama?!"

Gohan blinked in surprise to see that the redhead was gone without a trace. He looked towards Trunks and Goten only to see that they were gone too! "What the heck is going on!?"

"It don't know, but we better find out soon." Videl picked up her torn umbrella, which she dropped when she covered her face and sigh. "And I just brought this one too."

"We don't have time for this, Videl. We have to go." The Saiyan gazed into the distance with a serious expression on his face. 'Yuki is fighting someone, but I can't sense whoever ki he is fight.'

Videl nodded sharply and brushed her fingers through her slightly wet hair. The rain had stopped after the loud explosion. "You're right. Let's go…oh and Gohan."

"Yes?" Gohan looked questionably at the ningen girl, who was smiling. 

"If this has anything to do with you. You better tell me what's going on, okay."

"S-Sure, V-Videl."

*******************

Yuki dodged the energy attacks Juunanagou was throwing at him and landed ungracefully on his feet. He put up his arm to block the punch aiming for his face and hunched over when a shoe slammed into his unguarded stomach. Juunanagou took advantage of that second to intertwine his fingers together above his head and struck Yuki with a heavy blow on the back of his head. 

The redhead crumpled to the ground with a muffled groan and rolled out of the way just in time as Juunanagou landed just where his head had laid. The ground under Juunanagou's feet cracked into pieces leaving a large crater. 

"Why do you keep running from me. Fight back." Juunanagou floated above the hole he had made and stared at Yuki, who was climbing onto his feet. "Although I still fail to understand why you keep fighting me and yet you know you're no match for me."

Yuki resisted the urge to clutch his stomach and wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand. 'He is so strong! Not only that, but he's quick too. I don't think I can stand to have much chance against him, but…I'll try to do my best.' 

"Are you ready to fight now? You're stalling again." A familiar voiced from the air. Yuki looked up to see Juunanagou gave him a bored look. 

"I'm ready." Yuki muttered loudly and ran his fingers through the back of his hair only to pull out a red rose. This made both of Juunanagou's eyebrows rise in surprise. 

"A rose? You expect to bet me with a rose? How pathetic." Juunanagou chuckled arrogantly and pointed at the rose in Yuki's hand. "You think you're stupid rose can save you from him.

"This rose is more than it seems, jinzouningen and this is not just any rose." Yuki held his rose in front of him with a small smile. "This is my Father's rose! Rose Whip!" 

With a quick movement of his hand the rose turned into along green whip with deadly sharp thorns. Rose petals exploded from the whip every where. 

Juunanagou blinked owlishly catching a rose petal in his palm that was floating in the air and stared at Yuki, bewildered before he crushed in petal in his palm. When he opened his hand again, tiny pieces of the rose petal fluttered in the air. 

******************************************

Noraneko laughed and shook the rose petals out of his hair. He stared at the rose petal on the ground and smiled. "The air smells nicer now." 

"So he turned it after all."

In surprise, Noraneko spun around to see Hiei, who was gazing at Yuki. Instantly possessiveness set suddenly inside of him. 

"Who are you?" Noraneko asked looking down at Hiei. The youkai seemed to be focused on Yuki to notice him. This angered him even more. "Hello! I'm talking to you."

Ruby eyes very similar to Yuki's eyes turned sharply in his direction, intensely. "I heard what you said the first time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" There was great deal of anger was heard in Noraneko's voice. He suddenly felt like he knew this short man, but he didn't recall meeting the man.

"Hn. I thought if I'd ignore you, you would shut up. Which you didn't." 

A flash of fire blazed in Noraneko's eyes. "H-How dare you! I should kick your ass, short stuff."

"Like you could." Hiei replied, but his eyes were now focused on the fight between Yuki and Juunanagou. His Jagan Eye glowed for a moment before it went back to normal. 'So I was right after all.'

***************************

Goku sat with his legs crossed Indian style and his arms crossed over his chest. Sweat was slowly down his forehead and a serious expression was on his face. His eyes narrowed slightly and his lips formed in a frown. 

"Goku…It seems we have a problem."

He didn't have to turn around to see that Piccolo was standing right behind him. "I know…" 'Are you crazy, Yuki? Do you realize what you're doing?'

*************

Yuki was pissed. Not only had the jinzouningen ruined his Rose Whip, but also Juunanagou had literally pounded him into the ground. He had never thought about actually killing the jinzouningen, but now he wanted **_really_** wanted to. 

"Had enough, youkai?" Juunanagou asked with a amused smirked on his face. It was then something had snapped into of Yuki. 

"Shut up. I had enough with you." Yuki hissed angrily wiping the blood from his bottom lip. His hair was very messed up and his clothes were torn in many places. He pointed towards Juunanagou with a insane gleam in his eyes. "You are going to die."

"Really, now." 

Yuki smirked insanely and started to float in the sky. "And I'll make sure of it." He launched himself upward into the sky and stopped just when he could only see a small dot of Juunanagou. 

"What the hell is he doing?" Juunanagou mumbled as he scrunched his eyes at gaze up at Yuki. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. "He wouldn't…Would he?"

*******************

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YUKI?!" Goku stood up suddenly from his spot and shouted up at Yuki. "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE EARTH!!!"

"WHAT?!" Piccolo shouted from beside him and turned sharply toward Goku. "You have to stop him, Goku! Use your Instant Transmission."

"Right." With a determined look in his eyes, Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared leaving Piccolo alone. 

*******************

"So what if I destroy the whole earth." Ruby eyes danced with madness as a large amount of golden energy filled his hands. Yuki raised the energy above his head and smirked. "As long as I get to kill that jinzouningen. I'm satisfied." 

Yuki froze when he felt a sudden breeze blew by him making his hair even messier and felt familiar eyes burning through his back. "Goku-san?"

******************


	14. Friendship

Chapter: 14PRIVATE 

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal. Even though I know you wont.

Warning:  Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers. 

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Er…This chapter Yuki is a **_little _**(Stresses little.)…out of character…

*************

"What is he doing?" Noraneko looked up at Yuki with his hands cupping above his eyes to avoid the sun's glare. He was surprised when Hiei spoke. 

"He finally cracked."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Noraneko looked down at Hiei, questionably and sighed in annoyance when Hiei refused to answer him. "Why do I even bother?'

'He's been holding in his emotions for so long that he has forgotten how to deal with them.' Hiei thought as he gazed up at his son. A small frown appeared on his face. 

***************

Yuki recoiled instinctively from the glare he was getting from Goku. He had never seen Goku looking so angry in his whole entire life and slightly startled that Goku was directing it towards him. This was Juunanagou's entire fault. 

The redhead turned his eyes back to focus on Juunanagou and instantly his eyes once again gleamed with intensity and the energy in his hands began to grow more. 

"Stop this right now, Yuki." 

"I can't. I have to **kill** him." Yuki replied glaring hatefully down at Juunanagou and thought. 'This is all your fault Jinzouningen, Goku-san is mad at me because of you.' 

"Look, Yuki, I knew you're angry, but we can work this out. I understand how you feel." Goku reassured calmly as his eyes continued to focus on the large energy forming in Yuki's hand. "Just don't do anything that you might regret later."

For a moment Goku had thought Yuki was calming down and he flew closer to Yuki, but halted when the redhead started to chuckle and then explode into laughter.

"You? You of all people understand how I feel?!" Yuki throw his head back, laughing as his eyes danced with amusement. He suddenly stopped laughing startling Goku greatly and spoke in a non-joking manner. "Not assume you knew how I feel, Goku-san. Because do not understand how I **truly** feel."

"Calm down Yuki we're only talking there is no need to get upset." Goku said quickly noticing the more Yuki got angry the more energy was formed and now it was almost the size of Bulma's house. A single sweat came down his brow from the heat. "I only want to help you."

"Upset? I'm not upset. I'm annoyed, yes, but upset, no." Yuki corrected thoughtfully and looked back to gaze at Goku. "And if you want to help me. You can destroy that stupid tin can. That would definitely help me."

"I can't do that." 

"Why? Why can't you kill the jinzouningen? He's going to try to kill you anyway might as well kill him now." Yuki insisted carefully with a low tone. Goku frowned and shook his head. 

"He didn't do anything yet, Yuki. We—" The Saiyan was cut off by Yuki's yell. 

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!" Yuki switched his eyes off of Goku and onto Juunanagou. "He had done something that was worst than trying to kill me. He took my Noraneko-chan away…"

"Yuki…" Goku stared at the redhead in amazement, his eyes widened with shock. Yuki didn't seem to hear him and kept speaking.

"I searched many nights and days for Noraneko-chan and you know what happened when I found him? He looked at me like I was a stranger. An intruder." Yuki closed his eyes tightly and continued. "He didn't even seem to understand the fact that I went all through my way to find him…"

"Never in my life had I felt so _hurt_ by the fact that he had forgotten me. Forgotten and replaced by that…t-thing! But then he said that he was glad that I came for him and I was happy again."

Yuki reopened his eyes and fire blazed inside of them. "Although he didn't want to come home. I didn't understand that part. Why didn't he want to come home with me?! What does that jinzouningen have that I don't?! Is it his looks? His personality? What is it that makes that thing special?!" 

"Is it his eyes? I could always get contact. His hair? I can always get a wig, if Noraneko-chan wanted me to. I'll do anything even if it means destroying my pride in the process. I just…don't want to be alone anymore…"

"I see…You're jealous." Goku confirmed rubbing his chin thoughtfully and received a venomous glare at this statement.

"So what if I'm jealous. Wouldn't you be jealous, if your wife met another guy and forgot all about you? Wouldn't you be jealous, too?" Yuki demanded angrily and slowly forced more energy into the golden ball. "And wouldn't you want to hurt the person for making her forget about you?"

"I guess." Goku replied scratching his head with a sheepish expression, but shook his head and waving his hands wildly. "No! I mean—"

"Liar. You understand how I feel and that is why that jinzouningen needs to die!" Yuki raised the energy above his head with a intense expression on his face. He was about to hurl it in Juunangou's direction, but then unexpectedly Goku spoke. It was Goku's words that make him hesitate about throwing the energy.

"Don't do it, Yuki! If you throw that energy, not only will Juunanagou die, but also Noraneko!" Goku cried out towards Yuki, whose eyes were slowly began dilate. See Yuki's weakness, he continued to speak, "And everyone you care about will die, including you and me. Do you understand what will happen after that, Yuki? Do you?!"

Yuki hesitated in replying for just a second. Did he really want to find out what would happen to him? All that he knew that Juunanagou wouldn't exist anymore and he would be happy in succeeding in doing that. 

Unfortunately it seemed as though he didn't have a choice whether he wanted to hear his fate or not because Goku continued. 

"You'll be sent to Hell and you'll never be able to see Noraneko, again! Think about that, Yuki. While Noraneko is in heaven, you'll be hell regretting that you ever thought of killing Juunanagou." 

Goku clenched his fist tightly and glared at the enormous energy that would probably kill billions of people and demanded, furiously. "Are you willing to kill Juunanagou to let all that happen?! To kill billions of people just because you're jealous. Are you that foolish, Yuki?!"

Yuki remained silent for a moment before his shoulders lumped in defeat and began to shake.  At first Goku thought that Yuki would start crackling up again, but noticed that the fact that something wet was soaking Yuki's shirt. Goku's eyes widened as he took in that information. Yuki was crying! 

"Yuki? Are you crying?" 

"No." A low mumble came from Yuki. Goku forced down a smile and floated in front of Yuki's face.

"It's okay to cry, Yuki. We all do it sometimes." Goku reassured softly trying to calm the emotional boy down. "Even I cry sometimes."

Yuki opened one eye to study Goku before he sighed. He looked up at the energy in his hands, grimacing. "So what do I do with this?" 

"Throw it up into the sky." 

Yuki gave Goku a strange look that said what's-the-point-of-that and closed his eyes. Slowly the energy began to absorbs back into Yuki's hand like sponge does to water and reopened them when all the energy returned into his body. 

"How did you do that?" Goku asked, warily gazing at Yuki's hand as if the energy would pour right out at any second. Yuki raised an eyebrow at Goku and shrugged his shoulders

"Houshi-sensei taught it to me." 

"That old women that likes to touch?" The Saiyan questioned and scratched his head with a confused expression on his face. "But I thought she couldn't do stuff like that."  Goku then suddenly had an eager look on his face. "Hey, can you teach me after you get done fighting Juunanagou? It might be helpful later on when I'm fighting an enemy."

"Goku-san…" Yuki smiled slightly at the older man and shook his head while avoiding eye contact. "I don't think I'll be able to teach you after I get done fighting Juunanagou." 

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Because I don't think I'll be alive to do it, Goku-san." 

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Goku stared at Yuki with his mouth thrown open. Yuki silently pulled up his shirt and gave Goku a view of the wound in his stomach. Goku gaped at the size of the bleeding wound and asked almost hesitantly, "How did this happen?"

"Juunanagou." Yuki answered dryly pulling his shirt as his eyes flashed with agony when the fabric brushed against his injury. He still wasn't use to the pain.

"Oh…" Goku was unsure of what to say without upsetting Yuki.

Yuki stared up at Goku for what seemed like hours and sighed. This time it was not in sadness, but bliss. He brushed a short lock of hair out of his eye and smiled warmly at the older man. "Goku-san, I want to thank you for taking care of me when I first came to this dimension. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Goku joked and chuckled when Yuki stared wide eyed at him. He clamed his hand on Yuki's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Yuki. That's what friends are for, right?" 

"Right." Yuki nodded his head firmly and Goku gave another firm squeeze before dropping his hand. The boy raised an eyebrow at this gesture, but decided not to question the older man. He didn't want to make things awkward between them, but the problem was. There already was.

*******************

Piccolo let out a sigh of relief seeing that Yuki wasn't going to blow up the earth, but suddenly stiffed. He had been too busy listening to Goku and Yuki's conversation that he let his guard down. There was somebody standing right beside him. 

"I'm disappointed." Piccolo could hear the amusement in the stranger's voice as he spoke. "I would have at least thought you would have noticed me two minutes ago."

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded still not turning around to face the stranger that had quietly sneak-up beside him. 

"It's none of your business who I am, but I will be polite enough to give it to you." A flash of red hair could be seen from the corner of Piccolo's eyes. "My name is Minamino Shuichi, but you can call me Kurama. Everyone does."

"Well Kurama." Piccolo spoke out the stranger's name with exaggeration and demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Again that is none of your business." Kurama chuckled as his eyes gleamed with amusement as he toyed with Piccolo's mind. 

"Would you stop playing games and answer me." 

Kurama could tell that Piccolo was getting frustrated and smirked. He had forgotten how amusing people were when things didn't go their way. "Where is the fun in doing that?"

******************************

"That was a close one, 'Ten." Trunks wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt and panted. "I thought we were a goner. If Gohan had made us go home. We'd be in deep shi—trouble."

Goten nodded and plopped himself on the ground and muttered, "I guess."

"My mom would ground me for months or worse…lock me in the gravity room with dad." Both half-breeds eyes widened in horror at the thought of being locked in the gravity room with the prince. "I pray to Dende she doesn't. I'd rather eat her cooking than do that! Anything, but that!"

"My mom would probably make me study harder and not let me spar with Gohan and dad." Trunks rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That isn't so bad." Goten shook his head with wide eyes.

"No, she brought more books yesterday. It was like a budillion boxes in my room. Every book on every subject. She even went as far as to have a bag of senzu beans so when I get tired, I'd to eat some and study some more." 

"That still isn't bad as being locked in the gravity room with my dad. Anyway the word is billion, not budillion"

"No, Trunks, its budillion."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"YES, IT IS, TRUNKS!!"

"NO, IT ISN'T, GOTEN!!"

The two boys glared into each other faces before Trunks spoke. "Fine, then let's go ask, Yuki. He'll prove that I'm right."

"Fine. We will and he'll prove that I'm right, Trunks!" Without another word Goten took off towards Yuki. Trunks mouth opened in surprise before he growled angrily and muttered every word that he heard come out of his dad's mouth as he turned Super Saiyan and quickly caught up with his friend.

****************

Juunanagou uncrossed his arms from his chest and placed a hand on his hip while he gazed at Yuki, impatiently. "About time you showed up. I was being to think you were chickening out on me when you almost decided to destroy earth. How stupid is that. Getting all worked up because you couldn't win a fight."

Yuki ignored the jinzouningen's taunted and reassured Juunanagou in a calm manner. "No, I'm running out of the fight, Jinzouningen." His looked Juunanagou straight in the eye at his next sentence. "This fight **will** continue." 

"Good, but this time. I'm serious." Juunanagou stated as he slid into a fighting stance. The usual smirk that was always on his lips slowly faded off and an emotional mask slid in place.

"That's just fine. I'm going to be serious also." The redhead pulled a black rose out of his hair and turned it into a whip like he had done before. Juunanagou's eyebrow raised slightly at the color of the rose, but remained silent.

For a moment there was complete silence. There was no movement between the two as they stared each other down while looking for weakness. Just as a gust of wind blew past, Juunanagou vanished out of Yuki's sight. 

Wildly, Yuki looked around trying to search for the jinzouningen's ki and cursed. He had forgotten that Juunanagou had no ki to sense. 

"Looking for me?" Yuki's head snapped up and blocked the blurred fist that was aiming for his head. He grabbed the Juunanagou hand and tightened his grip on his before bringing back his elbow to slam it into the jinzouningen's face. 

Trying to catch Juunanagou off guard, he flipped Juunanagou over his shoulder expecting the jinzouningen to land on the floor, but was surprised when Juunanagou landed gracefully on his feet.

'He's so quick! I almost didn't see him get up.' Yuki thought as he barely blocked some of Juunanagou's punches. Unfortunately he didn't guard his stomach carefully and had to deal with the results. Yuki slumped slightly forward over Juunanagou's fist and stared wide-eyed as blood came out of his mouth.

"How pathetic. One little blow and your already in pain." 

Yuki recovered quick enough to repay Juunanagou back. He slammed his tightened fist in Juunanagou's gut making the jinzouningen stumble back a little and flung the whip forward. The whip wrapped itself around Juunanagou's ankle and with a sharp pull, the jinzouningen landed on his back losing his balance.

"Not good enough, Jinzouningen? Well try this on for size." With a sly grin, Yuki bent his knees and twirled in place, spinning around Juunanagou in circles. His grip tightened on the handle of the whip as he spun the jinzouningen. 

Juunanagou gritted his teeth in pain when he felt the thorns from the whip dig into his ankle and just as he was being spun around wildly. The jinzouningen instinctively brought his arms over his head and he felt himself being slammed onto the ground. The ground underneath of him cracked into pieces leaving a giant hole. A rush of pain went through Juunanagou's head.

Grabbing the end of the whip that was attached to his leg, Juunanagou ignored the blood that was falling into his eyes. He summoned some energy into his hands, but cursed when the whip won't snap apart like it did the last time.

"Don't you know? That's my energy inside that whip." Yuki spoke as he yanked the whip back, sharply making Juunanagou slide towards him. "Now that my energy is balanced with my emotions. I can control this whip better."

Juunanagou narrowed his eyes, letting that information slip into his head. 'Control…All I need is to make that stupid youkai lost control.' 

Yuki could clearly see that Juunanagou was thinking of plan and decided to let go of the whip. He watched as Juunanagou flow into the distance before the jinzouningen stopped himself in mid-air. 

Almost like a bat out of hell, Juunanagou flow with speed Yuki had never seen before. He wasn't quick enough this time to dodge the kick in the face and fall backwards, but caught himself with one hand. Yuki used his left leg to swipe Juunanagou's feet from underneath of him and jumped to his feet when Juunanagou avoided his kick and landed at the spot Yuki was at a second ago

"You're good." Yuki complimented panting heavily as he gazed at Juunanagou, who stared right back at him.

"I know."

Yuki's lip twitched at Juunanagou's remark before he charged at Juunanagou at his full speed. He let out a yell as he punched rapidly at the jinzouningen and blocked the punches Juunanagou's was throwing at him also. Juunanagou surprisingly caught both of Yuki's fists in his hand and brought his knee up to slam it into Yuki's sore gut, several times. 

Yuki coughed back a loud cry as he felt Juunanagou's knee ramming into his stomach and blood sneaked its way from his mouth. He then suddenly felt himself being kicked up into the air and landed ungracefully on his back. As Yuki stood up, he looked up when he heard something going through the air.

'An energy blast!' The redhead cried out in his mind and fling the energy into the distance with the back of his hand. He hissed looking at his now bleeding hand and glared up at Juunanagou, whose hand was still outstretched.

Juunanagou was becoming frustrated with his opponent. That stupid youkai just won't stay down! No matter how many times Juunanagou punched him; Yuki just would not give up. 

*********************

"Come on, 'Ten. We're almost there!" Trunks shouted over the wind as he flow through the sky. 

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Goten yelled back trying to keep up with his best friend. He looked down at the land below him and suddenly smiled widely. "Hey, Trunks! Isn't that Yuki!"

"Yeah, it is. Let's hurry before we miss him." Goten and Trunks diverged quickly to the right and landed a few feet behind Yuki, who didn't seem to notice them.

"Hey, Yuki!" Trunks waved at Yuki along with Goten by his side. The boys were both surprised when they saw the intense expression on Yuki's normally calm face.

"What are you two doing here?!" Yuki demanded and looked up to the sky. His head snapped towards them before he yelled, "DUCK!!"

"Huh?!" 

Trunks and Goten watched with wide eyes as Yuki sheltered them his body. It was then they both understood why Yuki told them to duck when the two boys _actually_ felt energy blasts rain down on Yuki's back.

******************

**~Please~ **

**~Review~**

****************

^-^; Er…I've been gone for a while, haven't I? Uh don't worry I won't give up on this fic no matter what!***Raises fist in the air, excitedly only to hear crickets*** ^-^;

******************


	15. Other World

Chapter: 15

Author: Sozoku

Title: Jealous Construction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon ball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Er…This chapter Yuki is a **_little _**(Stresses little.)…out of character…

(((((((((((((((((

Yuki bit his bottom lip, brutally making blood gush out of his lip as Juunanagou's energy rained down upon his back and embraced Goten and Trunks tighter trying to protect the two from the harmful energy. It didn't matter that he was getting hurt. All that mattered was that the two Saiyans were safe from harm.

Ruby eyes opened slowly when Juunanagou stopped throwing energy blast down at him and looked down at Goten and Trunks with a worried expression. Black and blue horrified eyes stared back up at him.

"Are you two okay?" Yuki asked getting off of the two boys only to let a silent scream. The shirt that he had on was now ripped open and blood was soaking into it. He resisted the urge to collapse and slowly stood up.

"I-I'm alright, Yuki." Trunks recovered enough to respond to Yuki's question and avoided the older boy's eyes. He was ashamed by the fact that Yuki got hurt because of him. 'This is all my fault.'

"I'm alright, too." Goten answered getting up from the ground with a concerned look on his face and pointed a finger at Yuki. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The redhead lied as he looked around for Juunanagou, who disappeared immediately when Yuki was talking to Goten and Trunks. "Look. I need you two to leave. I'm in a fight right now and I can't have you two distracting me. Besides you'll get hurt. "

"With who?" Trunks demanded gazing up at Yuki, who shook his head still trying to search for Juunanagou.

"Don't worry about who it is. Just leave before—"Yuki unexpectedly froze when he heard a sound like someone landing right behind him. He spun around and met icy blue eyes. The redhead clenched his fist in anger and glared at Juunanagou.

"Are you stupid, Jinzouningen? Don't you see that there are children here?!"

"Oops, I'm sorry." Juunanagou said dryly not really meaning his apology. He ignored Trunks and Goten and took offense stance. "Prepare yourself."

"Wait a min—"Yuki blocked the blow that was aiming for his face with his elbow and continued to block all of Juunanagou's attempts of getting a hit in on him. He started to sweat when Juunanagou speeded up and exchanged blows with the jinzouningen.

Juunanagou staggered back a couple of feet when Yuki managed to land a blow on his face. He immediately charged back at Yuki with great speed catching the youkai off guard. Juunanagou lifted his knee to put it in Yuki's wounded stomach. Yuki caught on to this and trapped Juunanagou's knee in his hand. The jinzouningen used his other leg to kick Yuki, but that was blocked also.

"I said…WAIT!" Yuki yelled the last word and reared back his head to head butted Juunanagou in the forehead triggering the jinzouningen to fall back slightly. Yuki took this time to pull back his fist and land it right in Juunanagou's face. He ignored the appalling sound of bones being broken and kicked Juunanagou in the stomach with an outraged shouted. Yuki watched as Juunanagou was hurled up into the sky with his back arched and disappeared. He rematerialized above Juunanagou after a split second and intertwined his fingers together into a fist and slammed them down into Juunanagou's stomach.

Juunanagou let out a gasp of pain and held his abdomen on the way down to earth. He turned his body so he could landed roughly on his hands and knees and managed to glared up at Yuki, who was landing on the ground a bit more gracefully.

He glowered at Yuki with irritation written clearly on his face and shook his head when black spots started to become visible in his vision. Juunanagou stood up successfully and continued to glare at Yuki.

'What the hell is going on?! I was once control of the fight, but now I'm being thrashed around by that youkai?! How can this be?' Juunanagou thought, gritting his teeth, angered by the fact that the tables had turned on him.

"You….You will pay for doing that." The jinzouningen slide back on his emotionless mask and stared at Yuki. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the only thing that came out was blood.

Yuki leaned forward slightly and stared at Juunanagou with a raised eyebrow in mockery. "Is there something wrong, Juunanagou?"

The only reply Yuki got was the sound of blood hitting the ground. This made Yuki's eyebrow rise almost to his hair line.

"I know I didn't hit you **that **hard!" Yuki frowned when Juunanagou fall back onto his hands and knees, coughing roughly. He grimaced at the revolting sound and turned his head away from the pitiful sight. "Disgusting."

Juunanagou managed to shoot Yuki a withering glare and spit out remaining taste of blood out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth on his shirt still glaring at Yuki and slammed his fist into the ground leaving a large crater around him.

'DAMMIT! Why does it have to start up now?!'

(((((((((((((((((((((((

"Is that, Yuki?" Videl asked scrunching her eyes to get a closer look at the redhead. "He looks like he'd been fighting for a while."

"Yeah that's Yuki and the one on the ground is…What the heck! It's Jinzouningen Juunanagou! What is he doing here?!" Gohan demanded staring intensely at the jinzouningen. "I thought he died with Cell!"

"Cell? What do you mean?" Videl turned to glance at Gohan, questionably and blinked in surprise when she caught sight of Trunks and Goten. She grinned and pointed at the two boys, excitedly. "Hey look, there goes Trunk and Goten!"

"I thought I told them to go home." Gohan frowned and eyeing Trunks and Goten in disapproval. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but it seems like they watching Yuki and that other guy." Videl mumbled gazing at Yuki, wryly. "It looks like they've been fighting for a while…Wait a minute…Is that NORANEKO?!" 

"What?!" Gohan blinked in surprise to see Noraneko running towards Yuki and Juunanagou with a determined expression on his face. His eyes widened when he realized just what Noraneko was intended to do. "He's going to stop the fight!"

"WHAT?!"

(((((((((((((((((((((

"Please! Stop! Don't you think he's in enough pain?! He's ill!"

"You…."Yuki gazed down at Noraneko, who was standing over Juunanagou protectively, with a betrayed gleam in his eye. He narrowed his eyes crossly and pointed to Juunanagou with a trembling finger. "You protect that fiend?!"

"Please listen to me, Yuki. He—"Noraneko halted when Yuki shook his head furiously. Red locks landing unnoticed in the boy's face.

"You're protecting him from me?" Yuki pointed to himself and stared at Noraneko in confusion. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side, Yuki! Just listen to me. Juunanaogou—"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Yuki yelled at the top of his lungs at Noraneko, who stumbled back in alarm and tripped over Juunanagou. He sat on his rump staring at Yuki in shock. "I did everything for you and this is how you repay me?! I thought I meant something to you! I guess I'm only second to Juunanagou, huh?"

"Yuki…"

The redhead put of his hand refusing to hear Noraneko out and shook his head. "I don't want to hear it, Noraneko-chan."

"Please hear me out, Yuki! You'll understand once you listen to what I have to say." Noraneko pleaded with a faint trace of mist in his eyes. When Yuki continued to shake his head, his eyes began to water more. "Please…listen to me, Yuki."

"I-I can't, Noraneko-chan. I can't….not after all of this." Yuki whispered sorrowfully and closed his eyes tightly. "Not now... or ever."

Noraneko gazed at his lover in shock and glanced to at Juunanagou, who was unsurprising unconscious. When he back at to Yuki the redhead was gone!

"Yuki?! YUKI!!" Noraneko stood up from his spot and shouted, angrily. "DAMMIT, YUKI! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?"

(((((((((((((((((((((

"Dammit! When I finally made it out of these stupid trees the fight is over. Great just great." Yusuke complained looking sourly into the sky and turned to Hiei, who had just filled him in on the fight. "So where did he go? He isn't **that** trained in hiding his energy."

"I know exactly where he is." Hiei replied as he put his hands in his pocket and glanced at the corner of his eye at Kurama, who was looking in a certain direction.

"Then why don't we find him then? He can't run away every time something bad happens to him." Yusuke scowled as he thought of the way Yuki was acting. The boy was always running from his problems.

"Let him be, Yusuke. He has enough problems already and I don't think he needs us trying to cause more." Kurama turned to Yusuke with a small smile. "Besides how else will he learn to grow up on?"

(((((((((((((((((

Breathing deeply in and out through his nose, Noraneko turned to the spot Juunanagou was laying. He again felt the urge to abandon the jinzouningen, but shook his head. "Juunanagou needs my help, even though it is his fault that Yuki hates me."

Noraneko crouched down beside Juunanagou and rolled the jinzouningen onto his back and tried to pick Juunanagou up, but the jinzouningen was too heavy for him to carry. After a few tried, Noraneko stopped to rest and glared into Juunanagou's unconscious.

"I'm really starting to hate you." Noraneko muttered to Juunanagou and crossed his arms. He sat up stiffly when a large shadow appeared over his and Juunanagou's body.

"Do you need any help?" A familiar cheery voice asked making Noraneko relax immediately and nod gratefully.

"Yeah." Noraneko wiped the dust off of his pants and smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Goku. You're a big help"

"No problem, Noraneko. I'm always here to help a friend." Goku said as he causally throw Juunanagou's limp body over his muscular shoulder and placed two fingers onto his forehead. "Now grab hold onto me."

Noraneko did as he was told and the three disappeared from the area only to appear in front of Mirai, who seemed very startled. The purple-haired man stared down at the floor in discomfort when he spotted Noraneko with Goku. He was still embarrassed about what he had said in the kitchen.

"Goku! Noraneko-san! What are you two doing…"Mirai trailed off when his eyes caught sight of these familiar shoes and jeans. His eyes flashed with hatred when he realized who Goku was carrying and clenched his fist so tight blood was dripping unnoticed onto the floor. "Jinzouningen Juunanagou. Why **he **doing alive?"

"Calm down, Mirai. This one is from my time, not yours. He's a changed jinzouningen." Noraneko explained carefully watching Mirai for any sign of aggressions.

"Changed? Jinzouningen are not like humans, Noraneko. They don't _change_." Mirai spoke the last word almost like he was mocking Noraneko.

"Now hold on, Mirai. Juunanagou didn't do anything yet so don't go blaming him for things he didn't do." The ningen lectured firmly and turned to Goku. "Let's go find, Bulma. Maybe she could fix Juunanagou."

Goku nodded and followed after Noraneko, but not before waving goodbye to Mirai, whose eyes were still fixed on Juunanagou's face.

(((((((((((((((((((((

"Dammit…Why did I run like that?" Yuki whispered falling down upon his hands and knees. He clenched the grass in his hands and bowed his head shamefully. "I'm such a coward."

He stood up only to stumble back into a tree and leaned against the tree for support. Yuki cringed when his wound touched the tree and a rush of pain ran up and down his body like fire. His blood was now soaking through his shirt and dripping onto the ground.

Yuki blinked owlishly when his vision began to blur and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. He stared up at the beautiful sky above him with a peaceful expression on his face and smiled. The awful pain in his stomach and on his back was slowly fading away and darkness was setting in. He gazed up at the sky one more time and then his eyes began to slowly close...

((((((((((((((((((

"So do you know what's wrong with him?" Noraneko asked impatiently crossing his arms in front of his chest. Bulma nodded and turned away from Juunanagou's limp body. "What is it?"

"He has some kind of viruses. I think it came from Cell after Juunanagou was brought back to life. The parts in his body are messed up and that was why he was probably coughing up blood." Bulma explained cleverly and turned back to Juunanagou. "It's going to be hard to fix, but I'll try my best."

Noraneko nodded in relief and sat down in a chair near by. "I'm relieved."

"Where is Yuki? It's unusual to see you without him around." The blue-haired genius questioned as she slide on a pair of gloves and glanced at Noraneko from the corner of her eye when the boy remained silent. "Hmm?"

"I don't know." The boy answered weakly now staring at his feet. Bulma raised an eyebrow and frowned as she sliced through Juunanagou's shirt with a blade.

"You don't know…?"

Noraneko winced at Bulma's flat tone and stuttered lamely. "N-No..."

Without warning Bulma spun around to face Noraneko with fire in her eyes. She jerked the boy roughly out of seat and pushed him towards the door. "Then what are you waiting for, stupid! Go find him."

"But—"

Unfortunately before Noraneko could finish his sentence, he was already kicked out of the Capsule Corp. He winced when the door slammed in his face.

"And don't come back until you have Yuki with you!"

Noraneko turned away from the door of the CC and set on his journey to find Yuki in defeat.

(((((((((((((((((((((

June climbed down from the tree; she had been hiding in and settled her feet firmly on the ground. She smoothed back her hair, neatly and smiled. She had been watching Yuki for a couple of hours and now she deciding to confront her crush.

The black-haired girl hesitated in taking another step towards the sleeping boy and just stared lovingly. Yuki looked so peaceful lying underneath that stupid tree. He was a little paler than before, but he still looked handsome to her.

'Okay, June-girl you can do this.' June thought as she walked towards Yuki, who was still asleep. She placed another beautiful smile on her face and spoke. "Hello, Yuki-chan."

No response.

Maybe she'll try again. Yuki mustn't have heard her. June nodded her head in agreement with her thoughts and spoke a little louder this time. "Hello, Yuki-chan."

Still no response. Not even a twitch.

"Yuki-chan must be a deep sleeper." The black-haired girl confirmed and kneeled down onto the ground. She rested her hands on the boy's shoulder and shook Yuki. "Woke up, Yuki-chan."

June frowned when Yuki didn't wake up and bit her lip, worryingly. This was unusual; Yuki was always alert to everything around him. She shook Yuki more roughly this time and then went still when she noticed how cold Yuki was.

"No…" June whispered and brought a trembling hand to the Yuki's neck to check his pulse. Her eyes began to water when she didn't feel it and a sob escaped her throat. June covered her mouth with her hand and backed away from the unmoving boy. "No…not this… anything, but this…"

Her screams were heard through the woods.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Vejita lazily switched throughout the channels on the TV and scowled when he noticed nothing good was coming on until something caught his attention.

"…A Minamino Yuki was found dead in the park today. Evidence was given that the boy had blood to death and other unknown injuries…"

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion and decided to search for the boy's ki only to have his eyes widen in surprise. Yuki's ki had suddenly vanished!

"…Wait a minute…I have some more important news…Minamino's body had mysteriously disappeared from the morgue! A staff worker had said that a strange man with spiky hair appeared in front of her and disappeared with Minamino's body! The police are looking for the person, who had stolen the boy's body."

((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yuki waited patiently in line and walked a couple of steps when the line had moved. He was dead. Botan had unsurprisingly guided him to the Other World and now he was waiting for Enma Daio to admit him to Hell or Heaven. Yuki hoped he was going to Heaven.

After waiting for what seemed like years it was finally time for Yuki to be judged by Enma Daio. He stood in front of a large desk with a large red ogre sitting behind it. The desk and the ogre intimated Yuki, making him feel very small.

"Minamino Yuki…" Enma Daio mumbled looking down at Yuki, carefully. He turned the pages in the large book that was sitting at his desk and make a loud noise when he found the right page. "Son of the Forbidden Child and Yoko Kurama. Age eighteen. Hmm interesting it says that you were kidnapped at a young age…very interesting…Anyway I have determined where you will head for the rest of your life."

Yuki fought the urge to gulp and asked politely, "What is your decision, Daio-sama?"

"TO HELL!" Enma Daio bellowed loudly and leaned over the table to glare at Yuki.

"What?! You must be joking! I haven't done anything wrong." Yuki cried out in protest.

"That's not what this video shows." The King of the Other World announced and took a remote from his desk and turned on the TV, nearby, to show a video of Yuki beheading some man. Then a video of Yuki pushing a guard into an electrical fence, frying the man to death. Also other videos of Yuki killing people.

"B-But he was trying to rape Noraneko-chan! I was protecting Noraneko-chan." Yuki stared at the scene in shock and turned to Enma Daio. "And those guards tried to rape me! I did that to protect myself! I'm innocent!"

"Sorry, boy, but you have to go to hell." Enma Daio was about to push the red button on his desk when a voice stopped him. Everyone turned to see Jinzouningen Juunanagou flying towards them. "Juunanagou-san? You know this criminal?"

'Criminal?' Yuki thought sourly and glared at Jinzouningen Juunanagou, who nodded. "I'm not a criminal?! What about—"

"Silence!" Enma roared down at Yuki and pointed a large finger at the redhead. "One more word and I'll send you to Hell!"

Yuki nodded slowly a little frightened at the thought of being sent to Hell. "Yes, sir."

"Now Juunanagou-san, what were you about the say before you were rudely interrupted?" A warning glare was shot down at Yuki.

"I was saying that maybe you shouldn't let this youkai into Hell. He is so evil that he might just enjoy Hell. Like that Dabura guy. You should let me handle him." Juunanagou spoke respectfully towards the King of the Other World making Yuki stumble back in surprise.

'Jinzouningen Juunanagou?! Polite?! What the heck is going on around here?!' Yuki shouted in his mind as he stared at his rival in shock.

"Are you sure, Juunanagou-san? He looks like a trouble maker to me." Enma eyed Yuki with a distaste before nodded. "Okay, Juunanagou. You can have to boy."

Enma glared down at Yuki once more and said threateningly, "And one mistake from you, boy. I'll will not only sent you to hell, but make your nightmares come true. Do you understand me, boy?"

Yuki clenched his fist in anger, but remained silent. He knew better than to talk back to Enma.

"I said do you understand me?" Enma leaned on the desk to fix a mean glare into Yuki's face.

"Yes, sir." Yuki hissed out and trembled in rage. Besides being submitted into prostration, this was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to him. To make it worst it was his rival that helped him out.

((((((((((((((((((((((

"My son…is dead?"

Botan nodded her head, slowly and rubbed her watering eyes. It was nice to see Yuki again, but not like that. Never like that. She had known Yuki was going to die, but she still couldn't get over that fact that Yuki was dead.

"Did he say anything?" Yusuke asked still gazing at the ground with a neutral face.

"He didn't say anything while he was with me, but he did seem a little bit happy." Botan replied with a sad smile and sniffed. She turned to look at Kurama and Hiei. "Are you okay? You two haven't said anything at all."

"We're fine." Kurama answered faintly while Hiei remained silent as he looked away from the group.

"Aren't you guys a little sad? Your son just died!" Botan stared at the two youkai's in frustration. Kurama just bowed his head letting his bangs shadow his face and turned his back to the blue-haired girl.

"What is everyone so sad about?" Everyone looked up from their spots to see a familiar spiky haired Saiyan.

"Don't you know? Yuki is dead." Yusuke replied, raising an eyebrow. Goku nodded and blinked in surprise as he just realized something. He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah I forgot! You guys don't know about that Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

FluffysBijin05: Oh wow! You reviewed my fic in MM.O, but I didn't think you would review here! I'm so surprised!! I'm very happy you like my story and hope you like this chapter. Oh and Hiei didn't help because this was Yuki's fight. He can't always protect Yuki. Also Yusuke has a small part in this chapter, but he is here right? (smiles)Thank you for reviewing!

Martyr of the Black Rose: (laughs nervously) Sorry about that, Black Rose. I'll try to update more quickly and sorry about killing Yuki off. (Sniffs) It was so hard doing that and thanks for reviewing, Black Rose.

Katyfoxdemon2: I'm try not to!(smiles) Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Rock! Paper!

Chapter: 16

Author: Sozoku

Title: Jealous Construction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon ball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Er…This chapter Yuki is a little (Stresses little.)…out of character…

(((((((((((((

"What have you done to them, Jinzouningen?" Yuki demanded as he tapped his feet, impatiently on the road of Snake Way. Juunanagou just gave him a bored look. "Why are they acting like that?"

"I have done nothing to them, Youkai. I can't help it, if they are foolish enough to believe me." Juunanagou mocked and then crossed his arms with a smirk. "Besides shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"For what? Lying?" Yuki's lip curled in disgust and glared at Juunanagou. "I would rather go to Hell than be with an egoistic Jinzouningen like you."

Juunanagou shrugged and closed his eyes. "If that's what you want, but you want to be someone's bitch for the rest of your life. I can understand."

Yuki's face melted into horror at Juunanagou's word, which Juunanagou had quickly noticed and immediately took advantage of this.

"Just think of it, Youkai. For the rest of your life you'll probably be someone's man-whore. With your looks I'd wouldn't be surprised if one got you the first day."

"Shut. Up. Jinzouningen." Yuki hissed angrily, clenching his fist tightly trying not to picture what Juunanagou's was saying.

The jinzouningen waved off Yuki's outburst obvious that he was getting uproar out of the redhead and stopped when he noticed something behind Yuki. "A trunk."

Without another word, he stalked towards the trunk that was moving towards them and started talking to the driver. Yuki didn't hear what they were saying, but by the way Juunanagou was smirking. The conversation must have gone in Juunanagou's way.

Yuki watched the jinzouningen make the trunk driver move over and hop into the driver's seat.

((((((((((((((((((

"Is he here?" Noraneko asked weakly looking up at Goku and when Goku nodded, his eyes began to water. "C-Can I see him?"

After following Goku into the CC, they finally came to the room. Noraneko stared at the door for what seemed like hours before he glanced back at Goku.

"Go on." The Saiyan reassured with a smile and gestured for Noraneko to go inside. "You can do it."

With a determined nod, the ningen placed his hands on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Without looking back, he opened the door and stepped into the room. 'Here I go…'

Although as soon as Noraneko stepped inside all his determination slipped away as he fell to his knees. Only an icy feeling remained inside of him. There lying on the bed was Yuki.

"So pale." Noraneko whispered as he felt his eyes begin to water. "You're so pale, Yuki."

He crawled towards the bed until he was close to Yuki's body and stared. Tears were running down his face now and his lips trembled.

"Why did you have to go away, Yuki?" Noraneko demanded not expecting a response from the limp body. "You promised you'd be here for me. You promised!"

Noraneko sobbed still staring at Yuki's body and wiped his eyes when his tears blurred his vision. Sniffing, he climbed into the bed and rested his head on Yuki's chest.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Are you sure this can make Yuki come back to life?" Yusuke asked, throwing an orange round ball in the air, carelessly and frowned. "It looks like a toy to me."

"Don't let looks fool you, Yusuke. These things can grant wishes that person desire the most. People would kill for that Dragon Ball." Bulma spoke almost bitterly and pulled two small devices out of her pockets. "We will use these to find the rest of the Dragon Balls."

Kurama took the small machine out of the woman's hand and studied it. He clicked the button on top of the machine and watched as the green screen narrowed in on a glowing circle, which he assumed was the Dragon Ball. "Are you sure these things can work?"

"Yeah these bad boys work, especially since I made them!" Bulma exclaimed proudly smiling at her own invention. She turned to hand one to Hiei, but he seemed to be a _little_ distracted. "Is everything alright, Hiei?"

Hard, crimson eyes, like glacial ice met her blue eyes for a split second and her eyes widened in alarm at the hostile gleam in Hiei's eyes.

"I must suggest that you leave Hiei alone for a while." Bulma raised her eyes to find Kurama watching her. "He is not in the…best mood right now."

"Is he ever?" Yusuke muttered with heavy sarcasm. Bulma send him a warning look, but he ignored it and resumed tossing the Dragon Ball in the air.

"I understand." Bulma replied as she handed the other radar to Yusuke. She looked from Yusuke to Kurama before smiling, excitedly. "Let's go."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Is he okay?!" Trunks asked eagerly at Gohan, who turned his eyes away from the younger boy. Trunks frowned at this and turned his gaze towards Videl. "Is Yuki okay?"

"Trunks..." Gohan trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Yuki isn't here anymore." Videl finished for Gohan making Trunks looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I just saw him a few minutes ago. Goku-san was carrying him inside."

"I know, but when Goku-san found Yuki…He was already dead."

"Dead…? But I don't understand! Yuki can't be dead! He's a Youkai! He wouldn't die from fighting someone like Juunanagou." Trunks argued, not wanting to admit that Yuki wasn't alive anymore.

"He is not immortal, Trunks." Videl said placing her hand on the boy's shoulder only to have it shook off. "He can't live forever."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Yuki would never go and die like that!" Trunks shouted angrily at the girl, who took a step back in shock. Not knowing what else to do, he stormed out of the room looking for some answers.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Goku-san!"

"Huh? Oh hi, Trunks!" Goku spoke cheerfully with a huge smile on his face and blinked in surprise at Trunks's serious face. He scratched the back of his head as his eyebrows raised almost to his forehead. "Is there something wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true, Trunks?"

"About Yuki being dead?" Trunk stared straight into Goku's eyes and immediately knew the answer. Goku remained silent as the boy's body began to tremble. "So it is true."

Trunks took a deep breath to calm himself and started to walk past Goku, when stopped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…It's okay to cry."

"I know, but I don't think Yuki would want me to." Trunks answered as he continued to walk down the hallways of the CC leaving Goku to stare at his back.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"SLOW DOWN!!" The driver of the trunk yelled still covering his face with his blue hands. "PLEASE SLOW DOWN!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!"

The only respond he got from Juunanagou was a laugh of delight as he drove the trunk at an insane speed. On the hood of the trunk, Yuki sat with his legs crossed appearing very calm, but his body betrayed him when the trunk turned sharply on the road almost tipping over.

"Can you slow down, Jinzouningen? You almost knocked me off!" Yuki shouted, but was ignored. He sighed in displeasure and decided enough was enough.

He flipped off of the trunk and landed in front of it with his arm extended out like a stop sign. When the trunk came in contact with his hand, Yuki stopped the trunk from moving.

"You're ruining my fun." Juunanagou said dryly, glaring at Yuki through the windshield.

"Fun? You call that fun, Jinzouningen? Being almost thrown off of a vehicle isn't fun." Yuki replied placing his hand back at his side and turned the previous driver, who kissing the road. "Please get up sir."

"Oh thank you. Thank you for saving me from this road-raging manic!"

Juunanagou rolled his eyes at the driver and stepped out of the trunk. He leaned against the trunk putting his hands in his pocket and grumbled, "Well this is fun."

"Sir, please. You don't have to do that! Everything is going to be okay." Yuki's embarrassment quickly turned to annoyance when the Ogre started to kiss his sneakers.

"Get out of here." Juunanagou ordered before kicking the driver into the sky. "Pathetic Ogre. He could at least resist."

"You didn't have to do that." Yuki protested half-heartily as he blew a strand of red hair out of his eye.

"Who said I was did that for you? He was bugging me." The jinzouningen snorted picking imaginary lint off his sleeve. "Especially when he started to scream."

Yuki blow air out of his mouth as he rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Juunanagou ignored him and was about to get into the driver's seat when Yuki shook his head. "Oh no. You are not driving."

Juunanagou raised an eyebrow and just stared at Yuki. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yes, so get out of my way, Jinzouningen. You had your _fun_." Yuki said bitterly getting into the driver's seat. Just because he was traveling with the jinzouningen didn't mean he had to be nice to Juunanagou.

Juunanagou chose not to knock the youkai out of his seat and fought against the urge to do so and with a scowl to the passenger's side. 'That youkai is starting to get on my nerves.'

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mirai's eyebrows furrowed as he scrubbed his hands in the sink of the bathroom. His hands were red from the hot water yet he paid no attention to that. He had to get the blood off of his hands.

It just won't come off no matter how hard he washed his hands. There was no blood visible on his hands, but he could still feel the liquid on his hands.

"Why won't you come off?!" He muttered angrily, glaring at his hands as if they were the devil itself.

"Boy…What are you doing?"

"Father?!" His head snapped up to see Vejita, who lounged casually against the doorframe. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, Mirai stepped away from the sink.

"I said. What are you doing?" Vejita repeated watching Mirai with keenly observant eyes.

"I-I'm just washing me hands. See." The blue-eyed man lifted up his wet hands to show that he was telling the truth. Mirai tried to read his father's face, but Vejita's face was closed, as if guarding a secret.

"I can see that, boy." The prince said softly, mockingly. "But it takes only a few minutes to wash one's hands. Why is it taking you an hour to complete that task?"

"I don't know." Mirai quickly dried off his hands on a towel and started to slip past his father. "Now if you excuse me, Father. I have to be somewhere right now."

Vejita stared at his son's retreating back intently before he turned on his heel and walked away.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Yuki!"

Yuki looked up in surprise to see a familiar blue-haired woman and stopped the trunk. "Botan-san?! What are you doing here?"

"Yuki, I'm so glad I find you." Botan said as she hopped off her oar and landed onto Snake Way.

"What is it?" Yuki asked and frowned when the Grim Reaper started to get nervous. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no! Not at all." She waved her hands wildly in front of her with a weak laugh and then grinned. "Did I ever tell you just how much you look like your father?"

"Yes. Many times. Now tell me what's wrong?" Yuki replied and his tone warned Botan of his impatience.

"Uh it seems Diao-sama has made a tiny mistake." She admitted biting her finger nails. "Some of the pages in the book were accidentally stuck together and he thought by mistake that you were a murder."

Yuki blow air out of his mouth as his eyebrows started to twitch. "Mistake? I could have been sent to Hell, if it wasn't for that Jinzouningen! Why that no good—mmph!" Botan covered his mouth quickly.

"Hahahaha that's so funny, Yuki-chan. You're such a kidder!" She laughed looking around as if someone was watching them before whispering furiously, "Be quiet! You're using to get yourself into trouble. HE may be watching us!"

"Who is HE?"

"Enma Daio." Botan answered and froze when she realized that it wasn't Yuki that she just answered. She slowly took a peek over her shoulder only to meet icy blue eyes. "EEK!!"

With a startled squeal, she jumped into Yuki's lap and wrapped her arms tightly only his neck.

"Oh I see… Another girlfriend, Yuki? You really work fast." Juunanagou observed in a teasing tone. Yuki shook his head in denial while trying to pry Botan's arms from his neck.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's old enough to be my great grandmother!" The redhead barely felt the slap on his shoulder and glanced at the angry women. "What?"

"Hey now! Don't talk about me that like. I'm not that old." Botan sniffed, crossing her arms.

Juunanagou rolled his eyes and then glared at Botan. "We don't have time for this. Leave."

"No, she doesn't have to leave. She can stay, if she wants to. Besides what's the rush?" Yuki demanded not liking the way Juunanagou was talking to his friend.

"What's the rush? You must be stupid or deaf. I don't know which, but we're supposed to be heading to the tournament so we can register early." Juunanagou stared at Yuki like he was the dumbest person alive making the youkai flushed with resentment and humiliation.

"I know that!" Yuki snapped his lip curling into a snarl as he glared up at Juunanagou. "It only takes a couple of hours to get there and she won't slow us down, if we hurry."

"She's a ningen. She'll get tired."

"Then I will carry her."

Blue and red eyes clashed for what seemed like hours before Yuki looked away. Juunanagou smirked with a look of smugness on his face, but faded away when Yuki spoke.

"I'll fight you to keep her here."

Juunanagou's eyes widened for a split second and then narrowed. His smirk growing larger by the minute. "Really? You would fight me to keep this girl here?"

"Yes."

"Now guys, there is no need to do this." Botan spoke up quickly looking from Yuki to Juunanagou. "We can work this out peacefully!"

"Its okay, Botan-san." Yuki said sliding from underneath her and out of the door. "I'll be alright."

"Please don't do…this…" Botan pleaded trying to get out of the trunk and soon felt her face dropped when she realized just what Yuki meant by _fighting_.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

"Shot!"

"Ahh… Paper covers rock." Yuki said smugly, withdrawing his hand and thought. 'Poor Juunanagou. He keeps picking rock.' "I win, Jinzouningen."

Juunanagou gazed at his hand which was balled up in a fist and slowly raised his eyes to Yuki's. "So you have."

"So that means you'll stay, Botan-san." The youkai turned to the blue-haired women, grinning. "Isn't that great?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

Please Review!!

(((((((((((((((((((((((

_Uh…It's been a while hasn't it? (laughs nervously)I'm so sorry about taking so long! I just forgot about this fic over the summer. Please forgive me!!!_


	17. King Kai

Chapter: 17

Author: Sozoku

Title: Jealous Construction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon ball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17!! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Er...This chapter Yuki is a little (Stresses little)...out of character...

000000000000000000000000000

"This... Is...Too...Easy!" Yusuke shouted as he avoided a long black tail and ran up the dragon's spine. Once he got to the dragon's head, he extended his fingers out like a gun and a bolt of energy shot out from his finger.

Jumping off the headless dragon, Yusuke landed gracefully onto his feet and retreated to the car, where his friends were waiting.

"It took you long enough." Hiei commented.

"Yeah you try to get that small thing from a thirty feet dragon that can spit fire and stuff." Yusuke sniffed with his hands clamped behind his head. He hopped into the car and relaxed against the seats.

"Did you get the Dragon Ball, Yusuke?" Bulma asked as she turned from the driver's seat to look at Yusuke.

"Catch." Bulma fumbled with the object for a while before she sent an annoyed look in Yusuke direction.

"You could have just handed it to me." She mumbled, starting up the car. "Alright, boys. To the next mission."

"The next one is mine." Kurama voiced from the passenger seat and smirked teasingly at Yusuke. "I don't want Yusuke getting all the credit for getting the Dragon Balls."

Yusuke grinned slightly at Kurama's teasing and went back to staring out of the window. Hiei remained silent and closed his eyes as he rested his feet on the back of Kurama's seat.

"What are you guys plan on doing after all this is over?" Bulma asked trying to start up a conversation. It was too quite in the car for her.

"I don't know. I hadn't really had the time to time about it." Kurama admitted, rolling down his window letting the wind blow against his hair. He glanced back at Yusuke in the corner of his eyes. "What do you plan on doing, Yusuke?"

A thoughtful expression grew on his leader's face before a grin took its place. "Take care of my newborn son."

"Oh! You're going to be a father, Yusuke?! You must be excited." Bulma smiled in the rearview mirror at Yusuke.

"I guess." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck with an uneasy gleam in his eyes. Kurama and Bulma shared a look and the car went silent again.

"Don't look so down, Juunanagou-san. I'm not bad to be around!" Botan said with a smile. Juunanagou ignored her like she wasn't in the car and stared out the window.

She sighed sadly and turned to Yuki. "I give up."

Yuki shrugged and sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Botan-san. He never has anything important to say anyway." He ignored the icy glare that was sent in his direction.

"Oh, Yuki! That's not nice." Botan scolded motherly making Yuki squirm in his seat in discomfort. "Apologize to Juunanagou-san."

"Botan-san! Please." He groaned, his face turning pink as he tried to ignore Juunanagou's snickering. Botan shook her head and give Yuki a frown. Yuki sweated under her gaze and grumbled something that was too quite to hear.

"What was that, Youkai?" Juunanagou took great amusement in seeing Yuki being embarrassed and leaned closer, his mouth twitched. "I didn't hear you. Spoke louder."

'Bastard! He's enjoying this! Why that little...' Yuki's eyes narrowed and his back became straight. "You—"

"Oh look at that, guys! It looks like it is the end of the road!" The woman pointed to the road, happily.

"Dammit." Yuki stopped the car suddenly making Botan jerk forward almost hitting the dashboard and turned off the engine. He stepped out of the car, frowning. "Where is the rest of the road?"

"It's the end of the road, Yuki. This means we found the North Kai." Botan explained looking around with her hand cupping over her eyes like to block the sun's rays and frowned. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The planet the King Kai lived on. I could have sworn it was around here somewhere." Botan replied and rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. Then she slapped her forehead and groaned. "I forgot that the planet got blown up by Cell."

'Cell.' Juunanagou lip curled up in an unnoticed sneer and crossed his arms.

"Why are we even looking for the North Kai? We need to go to the tournament. Can't you just lead us there, Botan?" Yuki asked as he glanced at the woman.

"I would Yuki, but I don't know where it's held." She admitted honestly. "If only King Kai was here. I'm sure he would know where it was held."

"You called?" a new voice asked from behind them

Vejita stepped into the kitchen just in time to see Goku shoveling food into his mouth like a pig. His lip curled in disgust for a moment before he shook his head. 'Disgusting.'

If Goku had sensed that he came into the room, he made no notice that the Prince was there. He continued to eat like he hadn't ate in years.

'Ignore me, Kakkarot?' Vejita thought and his eyes flashed in annoyance. 'Two can play at this game.'

He strolled into the room and opened the refrigerator door, grabbed a bottle of water. Vejita opened the top to the bottle and tried to ignore at Goku as he swallowed the liquid down.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Yusuke sighed, impatiently before pushing a button to roll down the window. He leaned out of the window and yelled loudly, "Come on, Kurama. You can flirt on your own time. We got to go!"

The old woman in front of Kurama flushed at Yusuke's words and quickly handed Kurama the dragon ball. Her face turned even redder when Kurama flashed at her a pearly white smile.

As he walked back to the car, his smiled wiped away to replace an annoyed expression. Kurama climbed into the car and gently placed the orange ball into Bulma's waiting hands.

He turned in his upper torso to scold Yusuke behind him. "I wasn't flirting, Yusuke. I was just trying to get some information from the women."

"It sure didn't look like it to me." Yusuke suddenly placed both hands on the side of his cheeks and attempted to act like the old women, blushing. "'Oh Kurama-sama. I would gladly give you this dragon ball, if you continued graced me with your holy presence.'"

Kurama struggled to stifled the chuckle that was about to come out of his mouth and tried to act serious. It was no success. He covered his mouth with his hand as a laugh escaped his throat.

"That's the worst acting I ever scene, Detective." Hiei spoke giving his team leader a strange look.

"I must agree, Yusuke." Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, even Vejita could do better then that." Bulma agreed, shaking her head with a smile. Yusuke huffed and crossed his arms above his chest.

"Shut up! Who asked for your opinions anyway?!" Yusuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he closed his eyes.

00000000000000000000

Trunks stepped into Yuki's bedroom and looked around, searching. Closing the door behind him, his eyes brightened when he spotted what he was looking for.

He walked quietly over to Yuki's bed and stared at the sword that was on the dresser. With hesitant hands, Trunks placed his small yet callused hands on the sheath of the sword.

Trunks lifted the sword from the small dresser and gripped the handle of the weapon. Ignoring the sound the sword made when it was unsheathed, he gazed at it with wonder. The sharp blade glittered in the sun light and reflected his face on it like a mirror.

He slammed the blade back into the sheath, gently making sure not to damage it with his strength and held the sword, tightly against his chest. "I will guard this sword with my life, Yuki-san until you come back."

Turning sharply, Trunks walked out of the room and marched down the hall towards the room where Yuki's body was placed. For some reason he just needed to see Yuki. He wanted to reassure the redhead that he would keep the sword safe.

Standing in the doorway of the room, his eyes widened in disbelief and in what seemed like slow motion. The sword slowly fell to the ground with a loud thud.

000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you?" Yuki demanded, frowning at the blue looking bug with clothes and attendees. He was unfazed when Botan jabbed him in the stomach. "What?"

"Don't be so rude, Yuki-chan! This is King Kai. Be more respectable." Botan whispered and then quickly beamed at King Kai as she bowed. "Hello, sir! It's nice to meet you again."

King Kai smiled at her and nodded his head. "Hello, Botan-san." He glanced at Yuki and Juunanagou, curiously. "And who are your friends?"

"This is my dear friend, Yuki and his friend Juunanagou." Yuki opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Botan send him a warning glance and nodded to King Kai in greeting. Juunanagou repeated what Yuki just did and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I see you have some trouble getting around. Maybe I can be some help to you. I'm actually heading my way to the tournament right now and you can join me, if you want."

"What's the catch?" Juunanagou asked, curiously seeing the gleam behind the Kai's black glasses. He ignored Botan and Yuki's startled looks and continued to speak. "You can't be that generous."

"Juunanagou-san! How rude of you to say that..." Botan trailed off when King Kai held up his blue hand to silence her.

"Smart boy, seeing how you seen right through me. I'll be frank with you." King Kai faced turned serious and a tense silence came before he spoke again. "You have to tell me a joke."

"A joke! Well that is easy—"She was cut off again.

"And it has to be funny enough to make me laugh and I want you..." He pointed at Juuanagou. "...To tell it to me."

000000000000000000000000000

"DAD!" Trunks yelled as he dashed into the kitchen and stood in the doorway with wide eyes. Goku paused, his hand reaching out towards a chicken leg and mouth full. Vejita swallowed the water in his mouth and turned his eyes towards his son.

"What?"

"Yuki-san's body is missing!"

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled standing sharply out of his seat making the chair fall loudly to the floor. He shook his head and frowned. "It can't be I was just there with...Oh no..."

"Oh no what?" Vejita demanded as he watched the other Saiyan slap his forehead and cover his face.

"Noraneko. He was the last one to see Yuki." Goku explained mentally kicking himself for letting Noraneko stay with Yuki alone.

"Dammit, the little shit's ki is so small. We probably didn't even sense him go past." Vejita growled angrily, clenching his fist. He turned sharply towards Trunks and ordered, "Call everybody tell them what's going on. I want that boy's body back here by the time those idiots get finished collecting the Dragon Balls."

"Right." With a sharp nod, Trunks run away in full speed. Vejita turned to face Goku, but was surprised to see that the Saiyan was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000

Juunanagou snorted and an annoyed expression grew on his face. "I'm not here for your entertainment, old man. Just tell me where the tournament is being held at."

"Make me laugh first."

"I'll make you laugh alright. I'll—"

"Stop being a jerk and tell him a joke, Jinzouningen. The faster you tell the joke the faster we get to the tournament." Yuki implied to Juunanagou and crossed his hands over his chest.

Juunanagou narrowed his eye at Yuki, dangerously. "Don't order me around, Youkai."

Like lightening two eyes clashed together with such fieriness that it cause Botan and King Kai to sweat. Botan laughed nervously at the growing tension.

"Now, now, boys. There is no need to fight! I'm sure King Kai could happily pick someone else to tell the joke!"

As sweat started to drop from his brow, King Kai cleared his throat and nodded quickly. From the looks on Yuki and Juunanagou's faces, they didn't seem to be satisfied with his response.

"Hmm how about this. Why don't we just call off the deal and I'll just lead you guys to the tournament?"

"Oh how nice of you, King Kai! See, boys. We got it all worked out. So cut out this foolishness and let's get a move on." Botan said cheerfully stepping between Yuki and Juunanagou breaking their eye contact.

Yuki still fumed, but was now satisfied with King Kai's change of plans. "Fine."

"Hn. Then what are we waiting for then? Hurry up, old man and show us where the tournament is." Juunanagou tapped his feet, impatiently. "I don't have all day."

"See here, young man—"King Kai started, but he stopped when he saw Botan waving her hands, wildly in the corner of his eye. His eyebrow twitched in anger before he sighed in defeat. "Okay...Everyone follow me."

000000000000000000000000

(Sigh) I don't like this chapter too much, but this is all I could think of.


	18. Sweet Success

Chapter: 18

Author: Sozoku

Title: Jealous Construction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon ball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

AN: Jinzouningen Juunanagou is Android 17! Sorry if I confused you with the name. It's the Japanese version. Er . . . This chapter Yuki is a little (Stresses little) . . . out of character . . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If there was one thing Goku hated than anything and it were mistakes. One mistake could impact the future. One mistake could change the world. One mistake could get someone killed

/He raised his eyes to find onyx eyes watching him./

Out of all he hated that he usually was the one that made those mistakes. Goku mentally kicked himself for letting Norankeo get away with Yuki's body. If he told the boy that they were going to being Yuki back to life this crazy situation would have never happened.

/The caress of lips on his mouth and along his body set him aflame./

Once again he made a mistake that would cause someone to get hurt. Goku couldn't help wince when he remembered the time when he was naive enough to think that Freiza and Radditz would change their cruel ways. So many mistakes that could have jeopardized everyone's lives.

/A moan of ecstasy slipped through his lips and for a moment time froze./

The biggest mistake that he had ever made was thinking that Vejita could actually love him. It was stupid of him to believe that the Prince of Saiyajins would learn to love a third-class like him and appreciate him. He should have never accepted that offer.

/His eyes became flat and as unreadable as stone./

The memory brought a wry, twisted smile to his face. He was stupid enough to think that Vejita would overlook his static and accepted him for whom he was. If only . . .

Goku shook his head furiously and clutched his hair, scowling. He couldn't afford to be distracted by those painful thoughts. He had to find Yuki and Noraneko before it was too late.

With a look of determination, Goku shot off toward the direction that Noraneko's chi was heading in.

"I hope I'm not too late."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is the tournament? It doesn't look special to me." Juunanagou stated watching as fighters from all over the universe spar against each other. A mischievous gleam shimmered in his eyes and he smirked. "I can take them all on."

"Don't get so cocky, boy. These fighters have been training for millions of years before you were even born. You see . . . " King Kai opened his eyes to see that Juunanagou was ignoring him to argue with Yuki.

"You won't even make it through the first round."

"You're making me very annoyed, Jinzouningen." Yuki warned, his eyebrows twitching briefly as he glared at his dead rival.

"Now, boys, there is no need to fight. We're here to have fun! Remember? Please don't fight!" Botan practically pleaded and managed to step in between Yuki and Juunanagou before they started to fight again.

Yuki turned his back to them, stating, "Just keep him away from me."

"Why? Are you scared to handle me yourself, demon?"Juunanagou taunted, smirking and Botan laughed nervously as Yuki shot him a withering glare over his shoulder.

If looks could kill . . .

"Oh look! There are seats open for the tournament! Come with me, Yuki." She shouted as she grabbed Yuki's hand and started to drag him toward the stands.

"But I'm going to be a contestant, Botan."

"They didn't set up the registration yet so you can wait a couple of minutes. Besides you can at least walk me to my seat."

"Kid these days. In my day kids uses to be–where are you going?" King Kai demanded Juunanagou, who was starting to walk away.

"You're boring me." Juunanagou replied, never pausing his pace and King Kai bristled at his words.

"I am not boring!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maybe he should have gone with his mother and the other to find the Dragon Balls. It probably would have taken his mind off of his troubles.

Mirai leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, blankly.

He didn't mean for it to happen. The rage that he thought he had locked away along time ago had been released when he saw those icy blue eyes. The same eyes that destroyed everything in his world.

His eyes blazed with icy contempt as his thoughts took a journey into the past. The same icy blue eyes that had killed his teacher, Gohan and now . . . he had those eyes. Eyes that he hated so much that he was unwilling to gaze at himself in the mirror without seeing his face.

He closed his eyes and cold shiver spread over him as he remembered that unpleasant day . . .

_/He glared at Juunanagou's unconscious body with burning eyes of contempt for what seemed like hours and his eyes never left the body for a second. Just a simple twitch would probably set him off._

_Memories of hiding and fighting to stay live in that cruel world had haunted his thoughts. The memory that had haunted him the most was finding Gohan's broken body laying in the rain, stiff and cold._

_It didn't occur to him that this android wasn't the same one from his time or that Juunanagou was as harmless as a fly as this moment, but seeing the face of the monster who killed his teacher had unleashed the beast inside of him._

_Before he didn't have the pleasure of killing the androids in his time. Before it was just business, but now . . . He had another chance to get his revenge._

_Mirai rose fluidly from his chair and as he came close, he glared down at Juunanagou intensely. Anger building inside of him at each step until he finally made it to the bed that Juunanagou was occupying. The fury almost choked him and his rebellious emotions were starting to get out of hand._

_His hands slowly wrapped themselves around Juunanagou's neck and suddenly icy blue eyes snapped out._

_Juunanagou made no move to stop him and stare wordlessly up him, but his eyes . . . Those eyes eyed him with cold triumph._

_Like a raging bull, his nostril flared with fury and his hand tightened enough for Juunanagou's eyes to widen a fraction. He didn't notice the light dying from those icy eyes until it was too late and when he did notice. A panic like he'd never known before welled in his throat and realization hit him like a ton of bricks._

_He just became something that he hated all his life./_

Opening his eyes, he came back to reality and pressed his hand over his face convulsively.

The harder he tried to ignore the truth the more it persisted.

He was a murder.

Mirai gave a choked, bitter laugh as his head bowed and his body slumped in despair. "How proud he would be of me now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean to sneak his boyfriend's dead body out of the Capsule Corporation. He didn't mean to put him in a car and just drive off into the sunset. He didn't mean for anything like this to happen. It just happened. That's all.

Noraneko glanced at his rear view mirror to see the pale face of Yuki and almost broke into another session of tears. Almost was the keyword. He had stopped crying an hour ago and felt too emotionally drained to start up again.

He didn't know where he was driving to, but he knew that he had to get away fast. By now they must be looking for him and fortunately for him, his energy life was so low that it'll probably take a while to find.

His hand on the steering wheel clenched and he turned sharply into a parking lot. He needed a break from seven hours of driving.

He was so tired.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke climbed out from the beach on his hands and knees and almost cried out of joy. "Land! Land! I'm finally back on land!"

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked, sitting on the hood of her car with her legs crossed, elegantly.

"I almost drowned down there!" He cried out in disbelief and pointed to the ocean behind him, furiously. "Did you know that there are sea monsters in there?"

"Well yeah! Why else do you think I didn't go down there? But I know a strong guy like yourself could easily take care of those big bad monsters so I decided you should go." She replied and it raised Yusuke's ego just a notch before he realized that she was teasing him and just before he could call her out on it, Yusuke noticed that his friends were gone.

"Where did Kurama and Hiei go?" Yusuke asked and successfully got all the salt water out of his ears as he stared at Bulma, questionably.

"They went to go look for the Dragon Ball that was close by." She looked her Dragon Ball radar and then smiled happily. "It's moving so that must mean that they found it."

He nodded and then pulled a small orange ball out of his green swimming trunks, which Bulma supplied to him in his time of need. "I found the Dragon ball."

"Oh great! That means we only have three more to go! I can't wait to see Yuki again." She smiled and then a menacing scowl appeared on her face that made Yusuke cower. "So I'll kill him for being so stupid."

"Killing my son won't be necessity, Bulma-san." Kurama remarked from behind her making jump of the car in fright and smiled sweetly. "Because I'll do it for you."

Bulma panted heavily and placed a hand over her heart as if to slow it down. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Forgive me for startling you, Bulma-san." His voice sounded sincere, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Where is Hiei?" Bulma asked after finally catching her breath and looked around for him, curiously. "I thought he went with you."

"He was and he's inside the car." Kurama answered, gesturing to Hiei, who was sitting in the front sit with his feet on the dash board with his eyes closed.

"I didn't even see him get in..." Bulma mumbled staring at Hiei and then sent a warning look at Yusuke, who was about to get in the car. "You dry off before you get in my car, mister. I don't want my new leather seats to be ruined because of you."

"Oh come on! I'm tired, hungry and wet. I just want to put my feet up and relax too." Yusuke snapped, his face twisting with annoyance.

Bulma threw her head back and placed her hands on her hips. "Unless you're going to pay me for my leather seats, don't even think of relaxing in my car until you dry off."

Yusuke throw up his hands in disgust and demanded, "Then where the hell am I going to get a towel from?"

"I don't know. You figure it out, smart-ass."

"Fine!" Yusuke marched away, angrily, to find a towel and muttered foul words under his breath as he left.

"How immature." Bulma remarked, crossing her arms and then cupped her mouth to yell out, "And don't come back until you come back with one."

Yusuke flipped her the bird as he stormed away, never looking back and Kurama managed to hide his laugher behind a cough.

"What a jerk. I would have given him a towel." Bulma hopped onto the hood on her car and turned her nose up to the air looking snobby as she crossed her arms. "If he didn't have a snotty attitude and if he asked me nicely. Maybe I would have given it to him. Maybe."

Kurama merely shook his head and remained quite. He really did not have enough patience to straighten the havoc today.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After three long glories hours of searching for a towel, Yusuke came up with no luck and dragged himself back to camp. When he finally got there, it was dark and he barely caught the object that was thrown at him.

It was a towel. A large white towel that had the smiling face of the sun. How cute.

Yusuke clenched the towel in his tight grip and exploded. Shock and anger lit up his eyes as he turned to face Bulma.

"YOU MADE ME WALK ALL THROUGH THIS STUPID BEACH TO FIND A TOWEL WHEN YOU HAD ONE ALL ALONG?"

She lifted her chin, meeting his accusing eyes without flinching and answered, "Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Yusuke stiffened at the challenge and after a long pause, during which he fought for self-control, he forced his lips to part in a curved, stiff smile. "Nothing. I'm not going to do nothing."

"Really?" Bulma asked, surprised by this unpredictable man and regarded him with a speculative gaze. He seemed to enjoy her struggle to capture her composure. "You're not going to do nothing at all?"

He shook his head and he offered her a sudden boyish smile. "Nope."

"Oh okay." She looked down at the fire and if she looked up at Yusuke just a second, she would have been disturbed by the devilish expression on his face.

Kurama and Hiei shared a look of curiosity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke tried to suppress a chuckle and kicked sand out of the hole like a dog digging for a bone. He was caught off guard by a low yet interested voice and he was able stopped himself from yelping in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

Yusuke looked around nervously and then placed a finger on his mouth. Ruby eyes stared at him with great curiosity, taking in the site of the giant hole.

"It's a secret." Yusuke whispered and sniggered as he returned to attention back to his hole. "She's going to be so pissed."

To be continued...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O-O; Hellooooo.../Hears crickets chirping/ I guess I scared away my great reviews. /Laughs nervously/ I'm sorry for being really, really, really late. I have no excuses for being late so you can chop me up into little pieces for being such a horrible author. It's not as long as the other chapters, but it is the best I can do for now. I will love to give a special thanks to my reviews because without you here to cheer me on. I wouldn't be able to write this chapter. Thank you. /Laughs/ I made it sound like I was getting a reward.


End file.
